


Gurkensprache

by sbklight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BaekXing, BaekXing papais, Baekhyun curte umas parada com pepino, Baekhyun tem sotaque carioca, Brasil!au, Brazil, Comedy, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Minor Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Parents Byun Baekhyun & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Portuguese, Sao Paulo, SeChan curte O Segredo Dos Animais, Yixing é alemãozinho, bota negócio boiola isso daqui, capivara, me sinto muito gay, pagode, pepino, vomitei 18 arco-íris escrevendo isso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbklight/pseuds/sbklight
Summary: Entre verbos mal conjugados, diversos "baijinhos" e uma experiência bem estranha envolvendo um pepino, Baekhyun se encontrou apaixonado pelo colega alemão que não sabia a diferença entre um cachorro e uma capivara. E Yixing, entre artigos errados e pagodes grudentos, acabou se perdendo completamente pelo brasileiro que o recebeu tão bem.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 69
Kudos: 76
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Eine Liebe und Gurken Geschichte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot #31
> 
> Passando para agradecer o anjo que betou essa fanficzinha, eu infelizmente não posso relevar por enquanto :((
> 
> Essa fanfic deveria ter sido só esse primeiro capítulo, mas o meu docinho (estou chamando você assim pra disfarçar, mas você sabe que é você, obg por tudo meu amor) gostou tanto que me motivou a escrever um extra, porque a tentação eu já tinha. Mas a melancolia veio por ter que me despedir do casal 20, então fiz o segundo. Espero que vocês gostem.
> 
> Também quero agradecer do fundo do meu coraçãozinho à pessoa que doou esse plot. Eu adaptei as nacionalidades do plot, e espero muito que você não tenha se decepcionado com essa mudança, isso foi uma grande preocupação para mim desde o início (e ainda continua sendo uma insegurança muito forte a incerteza a respeito de você se decepcionar com essa minha "aposta"). Porém senti uma necessidade de fazer essa adaptação para trazer um sentimento de familiaridade para qualquer um que fosse ler, por ser no Brasil. E talvez isso tenha feito eu me apegar tanto a essa história e logo ao casal dela, o suficiente para esticar o enredo com os extras, porque eu não queria dar tchau para esse casal ainda. Eu me apaixonei tanto por esses dois conforme dava vida a eles, e me diverti tanto escrevendo. Espero mesmo que você tenha gostado dessa fic. Os extras são somente uma extensão da história do Baekhyun e do Yixing para além do plot, para como foi a vida deles depois do romance na faculdade, e se você ler eles, espero que goste também. Escrevi tudo com muito carinho porque me apaixonei por eles, tanto quanto me apaixonei pelo plot quando encontrei na planilha. Foi a minha primeira opção porque eu senti que ele tinha tanto a ver comigo, e no fim teve muito mais do que eu imaginava. Obrigada novamente por doar esse plot maravilhoso, foi com certeza algo que mudou a minha forma de escrever e me ajudou a reconhecer mais ainda a minha própria personalidade, já que tudo provavelmente ficou com a minha carinha.

[Clique aqui para acessar a playlist com as músicas desse capítulo e do primeiro extra](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Me82uAXIzO0XsTuZpdta8?si=l5Vjk2WfTJOQy6mqA4CX9g)

Seria certamente muito conceitual se eu tivesse a mesma história do baiano da grande canção do Jumento Celestino — saudados sejam os Mamonas Assassinas. Eu não fui para São Paulo no lombo de um equídeo rebaixado com flatulências de aromas desagradáveis, tampouco saí da Bahia para abandonar a vida de boia-fria.

Na verdade, com meus quase dezenove anos na cara, deixei meu apartamentinho de burguês no Leblon e fui, no _Peugeot_ preto que meu pai me deu aos meus dezoito anos, estudar música na USP. Deus, eu só queria tocar Beatles em um barzinho de rock toda quinta-feira, beijar algum cabeludo metaleiro antes da meia-noite e fazer graça para as meninas da faculdade no dia seguinte, puxando um _Faroeste Caboclo_ no meu violãozinho. E, talvez, fugir de uma ou outra adolescente de cabelo colorido que me perseguisse na rua por meus traços coreanos serem semelhantes aos dos seus ídolos de k-pop.

Papai e mamãe, empresários bem sucedidos — meu ladinho enviesado politicamente não gostava muito de admitir que eu era filho de patrões —, vieram da Coreia no auge de seus trinta anos e aparentemente não se preocuparam em me dar um nome brasileiro. Carlos, Matheus, Bruno... Não, eles eram muito orgulhosos de suas origens; assim, fui registrado como Baekhyun.

Eu tinha tudo para ter uma experiência completa do que é ter uma vida universitária em São Paulo. Mamãe quis alugar um apartamento só para mim na Avenida Paulista, mas eu insisti para que ela pagasse por apenas uma cama em um quarto compartilhado numa residência estudantil. Como eu era um belo de um hipócrita, a residência que escolhi tinha um precinho bem salgado (por ser mimado, acho que surtaria na ausência de conforto).

Não fui sozinho.

Por ser coreana, minha família acabou por se aproximar de outras com a mesma origem, foi assim que conheci os fodidos dos meus melhores amigos: Sehun e Chanyeol, dois grandes boiolas que começaram com o famigerado troca-troca aos quinze ou dezesseis anos e terminaram namorando e postando fotos grudentas no _Facebook_ como todo bom casal irritante. Eu e Chanyeol nascemos no mesmo ano, enquanto Sehun era só um ano mais novo. De alguma forma, o moleque estudava na mesma série que nós na escola. Nós vivíamos grudados e fomos juntos para a grande cidade cosmopolita.

Sehun cursava direito, contrariando todas as expectativas baixas que as pessoas tinham acerca daquele menino preguiçoso. O Park escolheu fazer educação física, mas só porque o seu pai foi um tonto ao prometer um carro caso ele passasse no ENEM, em qualquer curso. Ele queria mesmo era fazer medicina, só que não era como se tivesse estudado, então não era capaz de atingir a nota de corte. Porém nada disso importava muito porque, bem, ele estava largado em São Paulo com o seu namorado e um carro só seu... Um carro que servia para fazer muitas coisas, se é que você me entende. E só Deus sabe que porra Sehun faz pra que aquele garoto grite tanto, como quando tive o infortúnio de ouvir, ao ter que ir à farmácia de madrugada, aqueles dois inconvenientes no estacionamento da residência. Também não ajudava muito o fato de que eles dormiam no quarto ao lado do meu.

A minha vida universitária seguiu mais ou menos como eu imaginava, pelo menos no primeiro semestre. Meu colega de quarto era um rapaz muito simpático, estava no último semestre de música, seu cabelo tinha um tom bonito de rosa e ele me zoava porque, toda vez que me encontrava nos corredores da universidade, eu estava enroscado com algum cara de cabelo comprido ou alguma menina de cabelo curto. Até que ele se formou. Admito que chorei um pouquinho quando isso aconteceu… Eu achava o Eduardo era gente boa pra caralho. Ele me deixou o carregador dele de presente, então, dois dias depois, eu descobri que era porque estava com mau contato e ele roubou o meu antes de ir embora.

Filho da puta.

Eu fiquei por um tempinho sem dividir o quarto com ninguém, isso nas duas semanas de recesso no meio do ano. Não foi exatamente ruim, já que eu curtia muito ficar pelado com a bunda pra cima na minha cama. Entretanto, no primeiro dia em que a universidade voltou a funcionar, fui logo avisado pela senhorinha que cuidava da residência que eu deveria dar uma _arrumadinha_ no quarto, pois outro estudante chegaria. Ela definitivamente foi muito gentil com seu pedido, já que aquele lugar estava uma verdadeira zona.

Nada com que eu não pudesse lidar… Mas era algo que eu faria quando voltasse da faculdade.

Quando cheguei no prédio mais foda daquela instituição, estava pronto para me aproximar de um grupo de meninas que eu diria ser _e-girls,_ só pra jogar aquele charme nelas e talvez conseguir algum número. A maioria me achava fofo por conta do sotaque carioca. Mas antes que eu desse um único passo na direção delas, senti um toque cuidadoso em meu ombro.

— _Entschuldigung, wo ist das Pfarrhaus?_

Ao ouvir uma voz masculina, girei nos calcanhares lentamente. Eu não entendi uma puta palavra do que aquele cara disse, mas também não importava muito, porque tinha um moleque gato pra caralho na minha frente. Seu cabelo era preto e, como eu, ele tinha traços aparentemente do extremo oriente, diferentemente da língua que falou.

— Saúde — falei de modo automático, tentando fazer um pouco de graça.

Àquela altura, suspeitei se tratar de algum tipo de pegadinha ou algo assim, mesmo vendo o rapaz continuar sério. Parecia até assustado.

— _Sprechen Sie Deutsch?_

— O que você tá falando, cara? — Franzi o cenho. Sua expressão era preocupada demais para alguém que poderia estar brincando com a minha cara.

— _Sprichst du Deutsch?_

Eu estava realmente confuso. Meus anos de cursinho me permitiam saber que aquilo _definitivamente_ não era inglês, e por ter crescido falando em português e coreano... Bem, eu só sabia que era algo que eu não entendia _mesmo._

— _Do you speak english?_ — arrisquei, falando em um tom calmo para ver se o dito cujo se acalmava.

— _Not much..._ — ele respondeu um tanto sem jeito, e eu tenho certeza de que pude ver seus olhos lacrimejando.

Aquilo apertou o meu coração.

Prontamente peguei o meu telefone no bolso e abri o _Google Tradutor,_ então dei o aparelho para que ele pudesse se comunicar. Se ele era apenas um trombadinha aplicando um golpe para pegar o meu celular e sair correndo, estava fazendo isso muito bem. Contudo, acabou por não ser golpista algum, era só um gringo confuso e assustado. O garoto quase chorava enquanto digitava. Ele me devolveu o telefone, suas mãos tremiam um pouco.

— Ei, fica calmo... — Toquei seu ombro. Mesmo que eu tenha sido um pouco desatento ao falar em português, o modo como ele assentiu deu a entender que compreendeu que o que disse deveria trazer algum alívio a ele. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

Finalmente li o que constava no tradutor. O rapaz falava em alemão, o que fez ser no mínimo óbvia a razão para eu não ter entendido nada. Ele perguntava onde era a reitoria.

Eu sabia que não havia nada do que eu dissesse que o faria compreender o que eu queria explicar, mas eu ainda sabia usar as mãos — por favor, sem malícias. Segurei uma de suas mãos e, com a outra, gesticulei para que ele me seguisse. O desconhecido concordou e veio logo atrás de mim. Devo confessar que, apesar de todo o caos da situação, eu me sentia lisonjeado por andar pelos corredores da USP segurando a mão de um cara bonito daqueles. Seu cabelo preto era tão bonito, aquele _undercut_ era realmente um charme, e as argolas em suas orelhas davam um toque especial.

Ele é alguém com quem eu me enroscaria atrás das escadas, com certeza.

❷

Sim, eu tinha aula no primeiro período. Eu tinha uma aula importante, com um professor que me odeia e que pega no meu pé desde que colocou os olhos em mim no primeiro semestre. Acontece que eu não podia simplesmente deixar aquele alemão largado à própria sorte naquela universidade, sem falar uma única palavra de português.

O Brasil não é para iniciantes, e eu tenho coração.

Esperei escorado à parede de fora da sala. Em questão de vinte minutos, o menino saiu de lá com alguns papéis, logo sorriu para mim, sem a sua cara de choro de mais cedo.

Ele era mais bonito ainda sorrindo.

Fiz um joinha com o polegar, tentando perguntar se estava tudo bem. Ele sorriu mais ainda e assentiu sem dizer nada. Ficamos quietos por um tempo, apenas achando graça em toda aquela situação. Por sorte, aquele silêncio estava muito longe de ser desconfortável.

— Yixing. — Ele me estendeu sua mão em um cumprimento. Não foi difícil deduzir que ele estava se apresentando.

Não que eu falasse mandarim, mas não era uma língua totalmente estranha para mim, o que me fez crer, pelo nome, que aquele alemão era, na verdade, chinês. E essa conclusão foi muito mais confusa do que parece.

— Baekhyun. — Tocando sua palma pela segunda vez, pude atestar, agora, que ele tinha uma pele quente quando não estava nervoso. Mais cedo, estava _tão_ gelado. Senti alívio por ver que ele parecia se sentir melhor.

Aproveitei o momento para apontar para a porta de uma das salas de aula, perguntando onde era a sua sala. Depois de ele mostrar os papéis que carregava, sorri outra vez.

— Parece que seremos colegas, Yixing.

❸

Talvez eu tenha me distraído um pouco no celular, falando para Sehun sobre como o intercambista alemão — que era de família chinesa, coisa que descobri porque passamos uma boa parte da aula conversando pelo tradutor — era bonitinho e... porra, fofo pra caralho.

Eu, Sehun e Chanyeol tínhamos o infortúnio de ter aulas em períodos diferentes do dia, então à tarde eu não podia passar um tempo com eles. Às vezes isso era bom, porque eu não precisava ouvir uma foda incessante no quarto ao lado.

Mas, como eu estava dizendo, perdi a hora no telefone conversando com aquele bunda-mole que deveria estar atento à aula de direito penal e acabei parando de arrumar o quarto na metade, o que me fez saltar da cama quando ouvi batidas na porta, pois já devia ser o meu novo colega de quarto. Eu esperava que não fosse um filho da puta que roubasse o meu carregador.

— Pode entrar! — sem parar de correr para dar uma puta organizada naquele chiqueiro, gritei alto.

A porta se abriu lentamente, quase como se o sujeito estivesse receoso de entrar. Eu não o julgaria, considerando a bagunça daquele ambiente. Mas eu ainda era educado, então me virei para receber o rapaz.

Acontece que eu quase caí pra trás ao dar de cara _justamente_ com o alemão bonitinho, ele com duas malas que davam metade de seu tamanho.

— _Hallo, wie gehts?_ — Apesar de parecer tão surpreso quanto eu, ele sorria.

Além de sorrir, estava adoravelmente vermelho. Também respirava ofegante, talvez por ter feito um grande esforço para encontrar a residência naquela enorme cidade.

— Yixing?! — Corri para abraçá-lo em um cumprimento caloroso.

Foi aí que eu lembrei... Ele não era brasileiro, mas europeu. Tínhamos costumes totalmente diferentes. Os alemães eram um dos que mais prezavam por evitar contato; em suma, eles não gostavam de abraços. Só fui me dar conta disso quando percebi que o garoto prendeu a respiração em meus braços.

Afastei-me rapidamente.

— _I’m sorry!_ — Meu rosto corou tanto quanto o dele, mesmo que ele não parecesse bravo nem nada com a minha atitude. — É... Essa aqui é a sua cama — ainda que fosse estúpido, pois ele não entenderia nada de qualquer forma, apontei para a cama onde deixei lençóis limpos, falando de modo pausado.

— Cama? — ele devolveu com um sotaque engraçado e já foi largando sua mochila sobre o colchão.

— Isso! — Sorri outra vez, então tirei a segunda chave do quarto de dentro da gaveta da minha escrivaninha. — E essa é a sua chave.

— Chave... — Yixing repetiu baixo e guardou o objeto em seu bolso depois de recebê-lo.

— Isso mesmo!

Acabei me concentrando em terminar de arrumar as coisas daquele quarto, o que incluía juntar as minhas roupas do chão. Em algum momento, senti meu ombro sendo tocado. Não havia mais a apreensão que o moreno mostrou pela manhã, isso já me deixava particularmente mais contente. Virei-me para Yixing. No mesmo instante, ele me entregou o seu celular. Estava escrito no tradutor: “ _Eu sei que vocês, brasileiros, gostam de abraçar e beijar. Está tudo bem se você quiser me abraçar, eu só não estou acostumado_.”

Aquilo foi muito adorável, eu só conseguia sorrir bobo. Em seguida, com o seu telefone, usei o microfone para que o aplicativo fizesse a tradução a partir da minha voz. Eu era envergonhado, mas não bobo. Não perderia tempo para flertar com aquele carinha. É aquele ditado... “Caiu na vila, o peixe fuzila” _._

— E está tudo bem se eu quiser te beijar? — questionei, mostrando os dentes de um modo um tantinho indecente.

A voz do tradutor repetiu de um jeito que deixou aquilo assustadoramente frio. Alemães parecem irritados quando flertam. Ele riu, com as bochechas totalmente rubras, depois digitou algo e me mostrou.

“ _Talvez. Se você me ensinar português, eu deixo você me beijar_.”

— E se eu te ensinar português, você me ensina alemão? — respondi na saída de voz.

Assim que a frase foi traduzida, o garoto mostrou mais um sorriso e assentiu, digitando algo que em português era “ _o que você quiser_ ”.

Eu iria abrir uma cerveja naquele dia para comemorar o fato de que o estrangeiro gato pra caralho não era hétero.

❹

— Você... quer... refrigerante _?_ — Chanyeol falava alto e pausadamente, quase como se tentasse se comunicar com uma idosa sem aparelho auditivo.

Yixing olhava assustado para o garoto, enquanto eu quase não conseguia conter o riso.

Estávamos todos atirados no tapete do quarto que eu dividia com o Zhang, escorados na minha cama. Ele queria aprender português, assim, combinamos de ver alguns filmes brasileiros com legenda em alemão. Confesso que _O Bem-Amado_ era um dos meus favoritos, eu esperava mesmo que ele gostasse.

— Chanyeol, ele não fala a nossa língua, mas não é surdo! — Sehun puxou fracamente a orelha do namorado, já irritado com o menino que exagerava no tom de voz para tentar falar com Yixing.

— Eu tô tentando me comunicar com o gringo!

— Porra, cara... — Ri e me inclinei na direção do moreno que eu ainda queria muito dar uns beijos, pronto para tentar seduzi-lo com o meu alemão de quatro aulas e uma ofensiva de vários dias no _Duolingo._ — _Möchtest du Soda trinken?_

Na real, até o momento, eu só sabia perguntar sobre comer e beber, nada além disso.

Meu sorriso para Yixing era um pouquinho indecente — safado _,_ como eu o ensinei a falar —, e eu amava tanto quando suas bochechas ficavam rosadas e ele sorria com timidez. Minha vontade de grudar a boca na dele só aumentava.

Eu adoraria muito ensiná-lo a minha melhor língua.

Ele somente negou sem dizer nada, dando a deixa para que Chanyeol fechasse a garrafa da bebida. Finalmente pudemos começar o filme. É claro que era um pouco bizarro ver qualquer coisa na companhia dos meus amigos, já que vez ou outra eles começavam a ficar de _melação_ e todas aquelas coisas irritantes de casal. Eu só ficava com vergonha e evitava olhar na direção deles.

Naquele dia, havia coisa melhor para olhar. Yixing estava concentrado no filme, quase não piscava. E, porra, vá se foder, aquilo era tão bonitinho. Não me contive, aproximei-me cuidadosamente e passei meu braço sobre seus ombros. Ele não reclamou, não se mostrou contra. Continuou atento à televisão e até deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

Eu nunca me senti tão _gay_ em toda a minha vida.

Tentei prestar atenção no filme, ou pelo menos fingi, mas não consegui parar de sorrir bobo por ter o alemão bonitinho tão pertinho de mim. Por um momento, acho que esqueci até mesmo meu próprio nome. Depois de algum tempinho, senti algo tocando o meu pescoço, em seguida, uma lufada de ar contra a minha pele. Arrepiei-me com aquilo e percebi que Yixing havia enfiado o nariz ali para me cheirar. Inusitado, mas agradável.

— _Ich mag deinen Geruch..._ — ele sussurrou baixinho perto de meu ouvido. Na fala, não teve a frieza típica de sua língua.

— Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que isso significa, mas continue, por favor.

Se ele estivesse dizendo para eu tomar vergonha na cara e ir tomar um banho porque fedia para um santo caralho, não tinha problema algum. Aquela foi a coisa mais sedutora que eu já ouvi.

— Você tem cheiro bom — Yixing repetiu, dessa vez um pouquinho mais alto, porém discreto o suficiente para soar como um resmungo.

O seu sotaque... Ah, eu ficava doidinho por aquele cara. Era complicadíssimo decidir se eu queria apertá-lo porque ele era fofo demais ou se eu queria encher aquela boca bonita de beijos porque, ao mesmo tempo, ele era um _homão da porra._

— _Echt?_ — Ri fraco, sem olhar para ele. Aquela era uma das poucas expressões que eu memorizei a partir de falas casuais de Yixing. Costumava ouvi-la geralmente quando eu digitava algo muito impressionante no tradutor e ele questionava de modo praticamente automático.

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas pegou seu telefone e digitou algo no tradutor. Pude ler: _“Seus amigos estão ocupados, você pode me beijar.”_

Apenas por precaução, certifiquei-me de que não éramos observados. De fato, Sehun já estava deitado em cima de Chanyeol, e eles pareciam _muito_ alheios a qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Voltei, então, a olhar para o Zhang. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, o que não era nada novo, mas o seu sorriso era mais tendencioso do que tímido. Isso era tão cativante…

Sem esperar mais, colei meus lábios nos dele. Eles eram mais quentinhos do que aparentavam. Aquele era um beijo bem simplório, um contato singelo, de olhos fechados e cafunés carinhosos. Sem língua nem nada, pelo menos no começo. Sua boca era macia. Eu já sabia que continuaria sentindo o calorzinho dela quando me afastasse, assim como eu sentia o gostinho cítrico das balas que ele costumava chupar. Depois, aquilo ficou um pouquinho mais ousado, com línguas se enroscando vez ou outra. Era absolutamente incrível como o nosso beijo se encaixava tão bem.

Eu descobri que, de todas as línguas que eu já tentei aprender, a de Yixing era a que mais daria certo para mim.

Entenda como quiser.

❺

— Nós... — Yixing começou apreensivo. Arqueei as sobrancelhas em um pedido mudo para que ele continuasse. — Ir…

— Vamos — corrigi baixinho. Esse erro era algo comum para ele, o que era totalmente compreensível, já que a conjugação da primeira pessoa do plural no alemão deixava o verbo no modo infinitivo.

O importante mesmo era que ele conseguia se comunicar, o bastante para me deixar muito contente.

— Nós vamos... para _o_ farmácia _?_ — ele arriscou.

— A farmácia, Yixing. — Beijei sua bochecha rapidamente e afaguei seus fios negros. — No português, nós não temos o dativo, o artigo é sempre o mesmo.

— Português é difícil — ele resmungou, cruzando os braços. Seu sotaque era a coisa mais lindinha do mundo. — Mas você é bom _ensinador_.

— Professor, Yixing — corrigi, rindo fraco. — E você está aprendendo rápido, isso é ótimo.

Ele, vez ou outra, confundia as palavras, já que no alemão _ensinar_ é _lehren,_ e _lehrer_ (professor) deriva do verbo. Também era engraçado quando ele chamava o quarto de _sala de dormir_ ou dizia _quatro e cinquenta_ no lugar de _cinquenta e quatro._ Era tão adorável. Ele ficava bravo quando percebia que havia errado algo. Eu me sentia extremamente admirado pela dedicação dele. Considerando que seria extremamente difícil ensiná-lo se sequer falávamos alguma língua em comum, obviamente ele estava fazendo um curso de português na faculdade, eu só o ajudava a praticar e fazer a sua lição. Isso deixava as coisas um pouquinho peculiares — não em um sentido negativo —, porque ele tentava, às vezes, pronunciar com o sotaque paulista, outras, acabava replicando o meu sotaque carioca.

— Chega de português hoje. — O garoto fechou o seu caderno. — Agora você aprende alemão.

— Ah, depois... — resmunguei manhoso, o que costumava convencê-lo quando eu estava com muita preguiça para pronunciar aquelas palavras gigantes com as quais eu sempre me enrolava. — Agora vem cá... — Inclinei-me sobre os livros que nos separavam naquela cama, até ficar com o rosto pertinho do seu. — Vamos dar uns beijinhos…

A resposta que ele deu para o meu biquinho foi uma mão empurrando a minha cara para longe.

— Não é _baijinho_ agora, Baekhyun — Yixing respondeu com uma pronúncia de _beijinho_ que, mesmo errada, me derreteu por inteiro. — Eu diz que te _ensina_ alemão. Você ensina português, eu te _ensina_ alemão.

— Que saco... Por que você consegue ser gostoso e fofo ao mesmo tempo? — Derrubei seu corpo sobre o colchão e enterrei minha cara em seu pescoço, abraçando-o com força.

— O que é _gostoso?_ — Ele segurou meu rosto para que pudesse me encarar.

— É uma pessoa que é tão bonita que você quer muito beijar ela, tirar a... — Eu quase concluí a frase, mas percebi que talvez estivesse sendo safado demais. Eu não sabia como a cultura dele lidava com flertes mais... explícitos?

— Tirar o quê? — O mais velho franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Tirar a roupa... — Certamente o sorriso travesso que eu mantinha contrastava totalmente com o rubor em meu rosto.

Eu só não estava mais vermelho que Yixing, que ainda segurava o meu rosto entre as mãos. Ele até desviou o olhar antes de falar algo que me deixou _elétrico._

— Você é gostoso — ele revelou timidamente.

Não falei nada, só me inclinei para tocar os seus lábios com os meus em um beijo sutil, com as línguas se enroscando desde o começo. O rapaz não se mostrou incomodado, acariciou a minha bochecha com cuidado e envolveu minha cintura com as suas pernas. Eu buscava apoio no colchão com um dos braços e acariciava a face bonita quase como se tocasse porcelana com a mão livre.

— Eu... Tive uma ideia — sussurrei contra a boquinha inchada assim que nos afastamos. — Vai ser bom para a gente praticar.

— O que é?

Yixing adorou a ideia daquela “aposta”. Basicamente, mostraríamos imagens um para o outro, se eu não soubesse o nome em alemão, tiraria um papel como uma tarefa que teria que fazer, o mesmo o Zhang faria se não soubesse a palavra em português. Eu escrevi metade dos castigos, enquanto Yixing ficou com a outra. Logo começamos.

— Você sabe o que é isso? — Mostrei uma foto dos confins da minha galeria, de quando eu me vesti de Cinderela para o halloween do cursinho de inglês. Eu devia ter quinze anos. Sehun e Chanyeol se vestiram como as irmãs malvadas. Aquela noite foi um sucesso, todos adoraram nossas fantasias.

O garoto gargalhou do modo mais contagiante que eu já vi.

— Você vestiu como princesa?

— O halloween está chegando, deveríamos fazer algo assim... — comentei com diversão e ele me empurrou, rindo.

— Tudo bem. — Ele virou seu celular para mim. — O que é isso?

Era um fodendo aspirador de pó.

— Eu não faço ideia, Yixing... — Antes mesmo que ele mandasse, tirei um papelzinho da caixinha onde deixamos as prendas. Foi das minhas mãos que eu me ferrei, porque eu escrevi aquela. É claro que eu não iria saber que porra era um _staubsauger._

_“Tire a camisa”._

Fiz o que dizia lá. Atirei a peça no chão sem me importar muito com os meus braços fininhos e muques quase inexistentes, só fiquei ligeiramente sem jeito por mostrar meu _buchinho_. Yixing se inclinou em minha direção para cutucar meu abdômen não muito atlético, de alguém que gostava de matar a academia em alguns sábados e comia churros na Paulista todo domingo.

— Sua barriga é fofa. — Ele riu fraquinho e, _porra_ , isso me deixou vermelho pra caralho. — Eu gosto.

— Eu... — Atrapalhei-me completamente naquele momento, mas achei outra foto no _Google_ , dessa vez de algo que eu _sabia_ que ele não tinha a menor ideia do que se tratava.

Eu não queria ser o único a tirar as roupas ali.

Era um tamanduá, eu tive certeza de que Yixing sequer tinha visto aquele animal alguma vez na vida.

— O que é isso? É o cachorro? — Eu não me contive e acabei gargalhando. O Zhang não estava entendendo nada. — Baekhyun?!

— Desculpa... — Recuperei-me lentamente, tentando parar de rir. — É um tamanduá, Yixing.

O rapaz resmungou algo em alemão, o que eu acredito que era algum xingamento, e pegou um dos papéis na caixa.

Mesmo que ele tivesse grandes dificuldades em formular frases em português, a sua compreensão era excelente, ele havia desenvolvido _muito_ a sua habilidade nesses três meses estudando. Por isso, o tempo que ele levou analisando aquilo me deixou intrigado.

— Baekhyun... — ele me chamou baixinho, nitidamente confuso. — O que é o _mamada?_

Eu deveria estar rindo como um idiota da expressão indignada e irritada de Yixing por eu ter pedido um boquete. No fim, acabaríamos só nos beijos, já que nos descobrimos tímidos demais para passar disso tão cedo, então eu coloquei aquele papel mais para brincar com ele mesmo. E, talvez, para que eu o desse um agradinho, caso ele achasse conveniente.

Acontece que eu fiquei realmente pensativo e não consegui rir, só me senti na obrigação de explicar o significado daquilo.

— É... Sexo oral, Yixing — declarei com embaraço.

— E você quer que eu _faz_ isso com você?

— Eu escrevi de brincadeira... Você sabe que não precisa. — Engoli em seco, temendo ter ofendido ele de alguma forma.

— Eu quero. Eu _faz_ isso com você, Baekhyun. — Novamente, a forma fofa como ele falava errado e o seu sotaque bonitinho... Ao mesmo tempo que ele conseguia fazer aquilo soar tão sexy.

Ah, eu estava perdido. A fisgada que eu senti no pau comprovava.

— Você quer fazer isso? — Arregalei os olhos e gaguejei, já sentindo o meu coração ficar acelerado e o sangue ir lá pra baixo.

— _Ja_. — Yixing se inclinou em minha direção, empurrando todos aqueles livros para fora da cama. — _Ich will._

Eu tinha grandes dificuldades no alemão, não aprendia de forma tão rápida, mas uma das coisas que eu sabia era que um _will_ (quero) tinha tom muito mais autoritário que o _möchte_ (um _quero_ mais doce e gentil). A ideia de deixar as coisas no controle de Yixing daquela forma me deixava particularmente excitado. Àquela altura, eu já estava deitado no colchão, com a respiração ofegante e ansioso pelo que viria a seguir.

Ele se sentou sobre meu corpo, propositalmente em cima do meu pau, então se curvou até sua boca tocar o meu pescoço. Foi deixando beijos aqui e ali, até descer para o meu peito. Seguiu lentamente para a minha barriga. Yixing beijava aquela parte com tanto carinho, de uma maneira que ninguém nunca fez por mim. Pela primeira vez, fui capaz de me sentir confortável com a minha barriguinha de quem passa o dia inteiro comendo biscoito e gasta as calorias na força do ódio.

Entretanto, quando abriu o botão da minha calça, ele simplesmente parou e escondeu o rosto em meu abdômen.

— Yixing? Tá tudo bem?

— Eu nunca _faz_ isso antes.

— Você nunca fez isso? — Segurei seu queixo com cuidado, fazendo-o levantar a cabeça para olhar para mim. — Está tudo bem, você não precisa.

— Mas eu quero.

— Você é virgem? — perguntei cautelosamente, acariciando os seus fios.

— Não, eu tinha namorado _no_ Alemanha. Mas eu nunca _faz_ isso pra ele.

— Ele já fez pra você?

— Já, uma vez.

— Ok, Yixing... Podemos fazer assim: hoje eu faço isso pra você, você só relaxa e aproveita. Outro dia... Você tenta. O que acha?

— Eu quero que você _ensina_ , Baekhyun. Hoje, é você que ganha, eu perdi o jogo.

— Mas era um tamanduá... — Levantei meu tronco para ficar na altura de seu rosto, e assim enchi a face bonita de beijinhos. — Esse bicho não existe fora da América, quase não tinha como você saber…

— Por favor, Baekhyun — ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.

Eu não seria capaz de negar um pedido desses, o que explica dois garotos correndo aos agarros pela residência estudantil — um deles comicamente sem camisa — até a cozinha.

Por sorte, era sexta-feira e já devia ser umas nove horas da noite. Isso significava que o lugar estava quase vazio, pois a maioria sempre se enfiava em algum barzinho, festa de república ou alguma manifestação com porradaria contra o presidente neofascista — esses eram os mais emocionantes. Nunca se sabe, toda semana era um rolê diferente, e eu já estive em cada um deles. Aliás, eu deveria estar naquela noite também, era quase que religioso. Porém, nas últimas sextas-feiras, tenho preferido ficar na residência com Yixing, fazendo qualquer bobagem, fosse assistir algum besteirol brasileiro com legenda em alemão, fosse assistir algum documentário alemão sobre a segunda guerra com legendas em português, fosse estudar ou até ficar nos amassos.

Todas as opções eram muito atraentes para mim.

Tirando o fato de que, vez ou outra, meus queridos amigos do quarto ao lado exageravam um pouquinho nos barulhos. Eu sinceramente tinha muita vontade de _estrangular_ Sehun nesses momentos por fazer Chanyeol gritar.

Voltando ao que interessa: nós corríamos por aquele lugar, esgueirando-nos pelas esquinas. Quando eu parava para espiar se havia alguém passando, Yixing me abraçava por trás para apertar a minha barriga e ficar cheirando o meu pescoço. Eu ficava todo _coisado_ nesses instantes. Eu pedia para ele parar porque eu sentia _agonia,_ mas, na verdade, a agonia era um pau quase duro.

Quando finalmente estávamos na cozinha, depois de pegar um pepino japonês da gaveta na velocidade da luz, voltamos mais rápido ainda para o nosso quarto. Sequer tive tempo para trancar a porta, apenas fechei e Yixing já me empurrou para a minha cama.

Eu gostava da atitude daquele cara.

Rapidamente peguei um preservativo — de morango, é interessante dizer — na gaveta da mesinha de apoio ao lado, e encapei o vegetal com aquilo, isso enquanto o Zhang beijava e lambia o meu pescoço de um modo obsceno como nunca aconteceu antes.

 _Porra,_ era gostoso.

 _Por favor,_ já adianto que o pepino com camisinha não era para penetrar absolutamente _nada_ ali. Era só para mostrar como é que se dava uma mamada.

Àquela altura, eu já tinha uma ereção no meio das pernas, mas não importava mais também. Acontece que Yixing achou conveniente se enfiar ali e ficar apertando o meu pau, só pra que eu choramingasse de tesão.

Garoto maldito!

Levantei meu tronco e fiquei sentado com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, enquanto ele abaixava minhas calças minimamente para tirar meu pênis de dentro da cueca e começar a masturbá-lo. Juro por Deus que nunca recebi uma punheta tão gostosa na minha vida.

— Yixing... — resmunguei, sentindo sua mão fazer um ótimo trabalho e seus lábios marcando o meu pescoço. — Presta atenção aqui…

Ele afastou o rosto dali e destinou o seu olhar para mim, nisso, sua mão desacelerava tortuosamente no meu pau.

— É melhor começar com lambidas, ao menos até você se sentir confiante. — Era difícil falar coerentemente quando eu tinha a palma quente de Yixing deslizando sobre meu amigão lá embaixo, mas eu explicava como podia e demonstrava com aquele pepino. — Então você cobre os dentes usando seus lábios e…

Coloquei aquele pepino com a camisinha na boca. Foi verdadeiramente humilhante, mas o alemão fazia uma cara de tesão que me motivava a continuar. Aquilo tudo era bizarro. Nunca, em minha vida, eu me imaginei usando um pepino para ensinar alguém a fazer um boquete. E foi tão constrangedor quanto soa. Mas era até que divertido fazer isso com o Zhang. Não me importava em ensinar a minha língua e outras coisinhas a mais para ele.

— Eu vou tentar — ele sussurrou, ainda dessa maneira o seu sotaque era marcante.

Tão adorável.

O mais velho pegou outro preservativo e colocou em meu membro. Obviamente eu já não tinha mais aquele pepino na boca, mas esqueci de sua existência e continuei a segurá-lo. Foi quando Yixing finalmente colocou meu pau entre seus lábios e eu gemi em deleite que a porta do quarto foi aberta em um estrondo.

Sehun e Chanyeol conseguiam ser grandes inconvenientes.

Nós quatro ficamos paralisados lá, eles dois na porta escancarada — qualquer pessoa que passasse no corredor poderia ver a cena que ocorria dentro do quarto —, eu com aquele pepino na minha mão, Yixing com a boca na minha jeba. Eu ainda não sabia se preferia me matar ou matar meus amigos.

Com cuidado e um pouco de pressa, afastei o rosto de Yixing e guardei o pênis dentro da cueca. O pobre garoto morria de vergonha e enterrou a cara no colchão. Todo o meu sangue que estava lá embaixo acabou subindo para a face, por raiva e constrangimento.

— Não sabia que você curtia essas coisas, Baekhyun. — Chanyeol apontou para o vegetal que eu ainda segurava sem perceber.

No susto, acabei largando o pepino em cima da cama.

— O que vocês querem?

Sehun, aparentemente, foi um pouquinho mais prudente e puxou o namorado para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta para evitar que a exposição fosse maior.

— É... — o Oh começou. — A gente queria que você baixasse _O Segredo dos Animais_ em um pen-drive pra gente.

Com toda a cautela do mundo, levantei-me da cama. Peguei a porra do vegetal outra vez e tirei a camisinha dele. Depois de fechar minha calça e respirar fundo, bati no ombro de Sehun com o pepino, fazendo ele se curvar para tentar se proteger dos golpes que vieram em seguida.

— Vocês interromperam o boquete que eu ia ganhar pra eu baixar a merda de um filme?! — Comecei a bater em Chanyeol também.

Eles correram para fora do quarto e eu fui atrás deles, com também Yixing em meu encalço, tentando impedir que eu agredisse meus amigos. Apesar de que não era uma agressão real, se tratava apenas de um susto para que eles não me perturbassem pelo menos até a próxima semana.

Talvez fosse bizarro — na verdade era, _sim_ , totalmente bizarro — ver um garoto sem camisa e com um pepino na mão correndo atrás de dois moleques gigantes e atrapalhados, enquanto gritava palavras de ódio com um sotaque carioca pesado e outros diversos xingamentos em coreano. Bizarro o bastante para fazer as poucas pessoas que estavam na residência saírem de seus quartos para ver o que diabos acontecia do lado de fora.

Eu morreria de vergonha no dia seguinte, mas não liguei tanto para isso. Só parei de correr quando já não conseguia mais respirar, foi aí que Yixing, sem dizer nada, me abraçou até o meu coração se aquietar um pouco, então me levou novamente para o nosso quarto.

No dia seguinte, Sehun e Chanyeol teriam o que mereciam.

❻

Yixing fazia um trabalho da faculdade (o qual eu deixaria para última hora), pela primeira vez, totalmente em português. Os professores davam algumas tarefas diferentes para ele porque sabiam o quão difícil seria redigir textos na metodologia da maldita ABNT sendo um estrangeiro que teve seu primeiro contato com a língua há quatro meses. Combinamos que ele faria todo o trabalho e depois eu o ajudaria a corrigir qualquer erro.

Ele estava realmente se dedicando muito naquilo, eu estava muito orgulhoso.

Quando eu crescesse, era com aquele homem que eu queria casar. Mas, pra começar, era aquele homem que eu queria levar pra passar o natal com a minha família no Rio e apresentar como meu namorado.

Eu só não sabia ainda como pedir.

Era uma tarde pacífica de quarta-feira, avisei a Yixing que iria dar uma saída para comprar cordas novas para o violão. Ele aproveitou para pedir uma carona até a faculdade, alegando precisar falar com o professor a respeito do trabalho. Quando o deixei lá, ele disse que eu não precisava buscá-lo, iria demorar e voltaria de metrô. Apesar de me preocupar com um estrangeiro andando sozinho pelas ruas daquela cidade imensa, não questionei, pois ele era adulto, não era burro, e seria bom que conhecesse melhor aquele lugar.

Acontece que eu não esperava ficar trancado naquele trânsito caótico. Tive a certeza de que, não importava quanto tempo Yixing demorasse, ele voltaria para a residência ainda antes de mim.

No trânsito, depois de brigar com dois tiozões que aproveitaram o congestionamento para colocar nos para-brisas umas merdas de panfletos verde e amarelo com uma mensagem nacionalista até demais e um convite para um protesto dos “ _299”_ com tochas — mandei que eles enfiassem aqueles panfletos na bunda e tomassem vergonha na cara —, finalmente cheguei onde podia chamar de lar.

Puto da cara e querendo tomar uma ducha para desestressar, segui diretamente para o meu quarto. Yixing já deveria estar de volta ao trabalho, mas eu não o vi na escrivaninha. Na verdade, a porta do banheiro estava aberta, com a luz acesa. Ouvi vir de lá uma barulheira de água. Dei passos lentos e desconfiados até o local e... Yixing dava banho a uma _capivara._ A banheira estava cheia, o chão estava completamente molhado, e ele passava o _meu shampoo_ no pelo da capivara.

— Yixing, o que é isso?!

— Eu saí da faculdade e achei o cachorro perdido do lado de fora — ele respondeu, fazendo um topete de espuma na cabeça do bicho.

— Yixing... Isso não é um cachorro.

— Claro que é cachorro, Baekhyun. O nome dele é Johannes!

— Isso é uma capivara, garoto!

Eu sei que parece cômico. A capivara é um animal que só existe na América do Sul, era até compreensível que Yixing não o conhecesse. Acontece que eu estava _desesperado._

— O que é _o_ capivara? — Novamente, a sua mania fofa de confundir o gênero das palavras.

— É esse animal... — Apontei para o _Johannes._

— E eu posso ficar com ele? — Os olhos do rapaz brilhavam. — Ele pode ser filho _meu e seu._

Aquilo pegou de jeito, bem no meu coração. Meu rosto começou a queimar e eu só queria esconder a cara pra ficar sorrindo a noite toda. Mas não era possível, então me abaixei ao lado de Yixing e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto acariciava com cuidado a cabeça da capivara.

— Yixing, você não pode ficar com uma capivara. Talvez se morasse em uma casa, mas nesse quartinho não dá... Elas gostam de brincar na água e na lama, podem ficar doentes se ficarem trancadas.

— É para devolver ele? — O alemão ficou com uma expressão repentinamente triste. Eu só consegui abraçá-lo.

— Olha só, está tarde, amanhã cedinho, quando formos para a aula, levamos ele e você devolve para o lugar dele, tá bom? Ele deve ter família.

— Tudo bem, Baekhyun. Desculpa.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas... — Beijei seu rosto delicadamente. — Essa semana podemos ir a um abrigo e adotamos um gatinho para ser nosso filho.

— Então a gente vai ter que namorar! Como vai ser filho _meu e seu_ se a gente não namora?

— Isso é um pedido de namoro?

— Eu acho que sim.

Naquele pôr do sol, eu não sabia se queria encher Yixing de beijos por ser a pessoa mais adorável do mundo, por ter o sotaque mais fofo do mundo, ou porque, _caralho,_ eu estava namorando aquele garoto que já abalou o meu coraçãozinho desde o primeiro dia na USP, quando ele não falava uma palavra de português e eu já queria me enroscar com ele atrás de algum pilar.

Eu só sabia que aproveitaria cada momento com ele antes que o seu intercâmbio chegasse ao fim.

❼

O calor de dezembro já pedia por uma cerveja _bem gelada_ ; era um clima até que gostoso. Em alguns finais de semana, eu, Yixing, Sehun e Chanyeol nos enfiávamos no meu carro e íamos até a praia. Sumíamos de Sampa na sexta à noite e só voltávamos no domingo de tarde. Noutros, ficávamos sem fazer nada, apenas jantando em algum barzinho mais barato e aproveitando a piscina da residência.

Mas dezembro também significava algo... O fim do semestre. E o fim do semestre significava que Yixing teria que voltar para a Alemanha. Ele voltaria em janeiro, logo depois do ano novo. Nós juramos nos falar todos os dias por vídeo chamada. Um mês de namoro e já estávamos grudentos — não irritantemente melosos como Sehun e Chanyeol naquele bar de pagode.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça para aceitar passar a sagrada noite da véspera do último dia de aula em um barzinho com aqueles dois? Eles achavam conveniente ficar de melação na mesa e _nhenhenhém amorzinho._

Se eu tivesse me ligado de que seria assim — como em quase todas as outras vezes —, eu teria ficado trancado no quarto com Yixing, fazendo coisas _muito mais interessantes_ do que beber cerveja e reclamar da comida que já demorava a chegar, sem esquecer de pagar a minha amiga do andar de baixo para cuidar do Alberto por umas três horinhas, já que ninguém com bom senso seria capaz de fazer saliências no mesmo quarto em que o seu gato está. Ainda que o nosso filho passasse praticamente o tempo inteiro dormindo enfiado em cima do armário.

Pelo menos, a música ao vivo era boa, era um grupo cover da Turma do Pagode, e eu nem era muito fã desse tipo de música. Mas o meu namoradinho, aparentemente, estava apaixonado por aquele estilo. Ele não sabia as letras e cantava enrolado, mas batucava aquela mesa euforicamente.

Acabei rindo em uma dessas. Ele me olhou.

— O que foi? — Sorriu tímido.

Eu nunca abandonava a postura de bom galanteador, então me inclinei em sua direção para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Você é o garoto mais bonito que eu já vi, já falei isso?

— Nunca falou…

— Bom, agora você sabe. — Deixei um beijinho breve em seu pescoço, para então deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Quem decidiu flertar, naquele momento, foi Yixing. Ele abaixou a cabeça até sua boca ficar perigosamente perto da minha, mas não me beijou. Apenas disse aquilo que me deixou realmente afetado.

— _Ich will dich Küssen... Jetzt!_

Ele me ensinou o suficiente de alemão para que eu soubesse que ele pedia um beijo. Daquele jeitinho mais firme que ele sabia que eu gostava. Não havia como negar, eu queria aquilo mais do que ele. Segurei a sua mão e me levantei, rapidamente, levei-o para o banheiro do bar. Não perdi tempo, empurrei Yixing para a última cabine e tranquei a porta. Naquele momento, o grupo musical tocava _Lancinho,_ e eu confesso que adorava _aquela_ música. Era incrível ouvi-la abafada enquanto tinha a boca do meu namorado colada na minha.

Ele puxava o meu cabelo e deslizava as unhas curtas pelo meu pescoço, o que me dava uns arrepios danados. Eu sabia bem como retribuir: não hesitei em apertar a sua bunda o mais forte que podia e, com a outra mão, invadir a camiseta para acariciar a sua cintura.

Nada com ele se tornava enjoativo ou perdia a graça. A gente nunca se cansava, era incrível.

Parei de beijá-lo só para dar uma atençãozinha para o seu pescoço, deixando chupões que provavelmente ficariam visíveis até o fim da semana.

— Eu não sei como vou ficar tanto tempo sem te beijar quando você for embora... — falei baixo, era bom ver a sua pele se arrepiando sob os beijinhos suaves que eu deixava. — Promete que, sempre que der, nós vamos viajar para nos ver?

— Baekhyun... — Ele segurou meu rosto, fazendo com que eu o olhasse. — Eu preciso contar algo.

— O quê? — Fiquei com o coração ligeiramente mais acelerado do que já estava, temendo o que ele teria a dizer.

— Eu queria contar no natal, mas eu não gosto de ver você triste porque eu vou para _o_ Alemanha. — Apesar da constante e rápida evolução no português e da capacidade que ele já tinha de se expressar amplamente, vez ou outra ele cometia deslizes com as preposições e confundia o gênero do artigo, isso porque a sua língua nativa tinha todos aqueles casos de artigos que mudavam de forma conforme a posição na frase; o nominativo, acusativo, dativo e genitivo. Eram regrinhas difíceis que eu nunca vou conseguir colocar na cabeça, nem que eu passe a vida inteira ao lado de Yixing (o que, honestamente, não era má ideia). Acontece que ele tinha a tendência de trazer essas situações para o português e acabava se confundindo todinho... No fundo, era mais fácil do que ele pensava.

E, sinceramente? Essa era uma das coisas mais lindas nele. Seu jeitinho de falar era único e apaixonante. Eu amava cada um dos detalhes daquele homem.

— Pode falar…

— Eu não vou embora do Brasil. Eu pedi na universidade _do_ Alemanha para transferir para São Paulo.

— Você pediu pra transferir o seu curso pra cá? — questionei animado, já segurando seu rostinho, pronto para enchê-lo de beijos.

— Sim, eu vou ficar no Brasil com você, Baekhyun. Eu te amo.

Meu coração quase pulou para fora do peito.

Aquela música não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a gente, mas ela deixava o ambiente gostoso. Foi com os versos de _Lancinho_ que nós trocamos mais uns bons beijinhos.

_“Namora, mas adora um proibido, e eu que sou safado, e eu que sou bandido.”_

Para então, no final, eu dizer aquelas três palavrinhas que eu já queria dizer há um tempinho.

— _Ich liebe dich._

— Você falando alemão é tão bonito...


	2. Der schönste Brotbauch; extra I de II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gatilhos: problemas de autoestima, body shaming, dietas sem acompanhamento médico
> 
> >>>>>O Yifan é meio babaquinha das ideias aqui, mas prometo que ele é uma boa pessoa. Um amorzinho de menino! Ele só teve uma atitude ruim, não é uma pessoa ruim.<<<<<<

[Clique aqui para acessar a playlist com a música desse extra](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Me82uAXIzO0XsTuZpdta8?si=l5Vjk2WfTJOQy6mqA4CX9g)

— Baekhyun, você _ainda_ não guardou _o_ roupa da caixa? — Yixing apontou para as diversas caixas de papelão espalhadas pela suíte do apartamento. Ele tinha uma toalha enrolada na cintura, enquanto usava uma menor para enxugar os cabelos. Eu jamais cansaria de dizer que ver aquele cara saindo do banho todas as manhãs era a paisagem que eu mais gostava. — Nós _está_ aqui tem dois meses.

— Eu guardei... — resmunguei de maneira sonolenta. O cobertor chegava a tapar meu nariz. — Eu só não tirei as caixas daqui.

— Você faz bagunça — respondeu ele, jogando a toalha pequena sobre a cadeira mais próxima. Aproximou-se de mim para dar o sagrado _baijinho_ de bom dia em minha testa. — Muita bagunça.

Eu tenho que admitir que sempre fui extremamente sem-vergonha. Assim que tive a oportunidade, por conta da aproximação de Yixing, agarrei o garoto rapidamente e o fiz deitar na cama. Ficamos sob os cobertores. Não demorei a prendê-lo entre meus braços, enchendo de beijos o rosto com cheirinho de sabonete _Johnson’s Baby._ Ele somente ria e se agarrava à camiseta velha de vereador que eu usava para dormir.

— Você não estava com sono? — Yixing segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

Eu sei que estava tão agitado quanto um cachorro. Em uma realidade alternativa com híbridos, eu provavelmente balançava o meu rabinho de Corgi naquele exato momento.

Meu namoradinho-quase-noivo adorava me comparar com um Corgi.

— Eu? — Talvez meu cinismo fosse palpável, o que combinava perfeitamente com a mão boba que deslizava sorrateiramente para desfazer o nó da toalha do Zhang. Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos… — Claro que não!

Yixing sabia bem o que eu pretendia fazer, isso era óbvio. Para a minha desgraça, ele sorriu indecentemente. Assim como, só para brincar comigo, acabou invadindo a minha calça de moletom para apertar meu membro. Consequentemente gemi contra os seus lábios.

— Temos tempo pra trocar uma mãozinha amiga? — sussurrei.

— Acho que sim.

Bastou que Yixing terminasse de falar para que eu grudasse a minha boca a dele e as mãos começassem a agir. Porém aquela diversão durou poucos segundos, o telefone dele tocou e nós tivemos de nos afastar um tanto a contragosto. Poxa, logo quando eu fiquei duro.

— É meu irmão — falou e atendeu ao telefone. Eles conversaram em mandarim, e eu não entendi uma puta palavra.

Pode parecer confuso em um primeiro momento, de fato é. Acontece que a história da família dele tinha alguns pontos em comum com a minha. Sua mãe teve um filho de seu primeiro casamento, ainda na China, era o irmão mais velho de Yixing. Porém seu marido acabou falecendo, e minha sogrinha conheceu outro homem, era um diplomata chinês. Eles se casaram, o rapaz tratava o enteado como um filho. A família se mudou para a Alemanha, já que o patriarca deveria exercer um cargo na embaixada, representando a China, e Yixing nasceu em solo Europeu. Ele cresceu falando o mandarim e o alemão. Basicamente criou-se bilíngue; as duas línguas eram completamente naturais para ele, não podia dizer que tinha uma específica língua materna. As duas eram. Tal qual o coreano e o português para mim.

Enquanto Yixing falava com seu irmão ao telefone, deitado de bruços, eu usava a minha boca para fazer uma das coisas que eu mais amava, e que sempre arrancava choramingos do Zhang... Enchê-lo de mordidas, é claro. A saliência que talvez você tenha imaginado era a terceira, depois de encher a boquinha vermelha de beijos.

Era simplesmente muito conveniente sua pele pálida e livre de marcas estar exposta sem a toalha de banho. E eu aproveitava para morder seu pescoço, seu ombro, suas costas... Até chegar na bunda redondinha e deixar a mordida mais forte que eu podia. Nessa hora, ele gritou, mas não fez nada, deixou que eu continuasse com meus carinhos diferenciados.

Yixing era pálido. Era muito mais quando nos conhecemos, pois havia acabado de chegar da Alemanha. Passou a vida em um país frio e cheio de nuvens, onde as pessoas costumavam andar com quilos de roupas na rua. Desde que veio para o Brasil, bermudas e regatas se tornaram itens indispensáveis para que pudesse sobreviver no calor que atacava a região durante metade do ano. Isso quando ele não ficava sem camisa quando passeávamos na rua em todas as viagens para a praia — as quais eram muito frequentes. Naturalmente acabou adquirindo um tom mais dourado por conta do sol. Mas ele continuava pálido, e ficava vermelho com _muita_ facilidade. Eu não podia conter meus dentes, ficava louco para deixá-lo cheio de marquinhas pelo corpo.

Deitei em cima dele, encostando a lateral do meu rosto nas costas sutilmente musculosas. Yixing estava quentinho após o banho, e era tão gostoso sentir o seu cheirinho. Fechei meus olhos e senti que o meu lugar era abraçando Yixing, deslizando os dedos pela barriga sarada. Todo amor que ele mostrava à minha barriguinha de pão, eu retribuia com beijos em cada um de seus gominhos. Naquele momento, no entanto, apenas uma mãozinha boba apertava o local.

Mas se ele tivesse uma barriguinha maior, eu continuaria achando a coisa mais lindinha do mundo. Porque tudo que se tratava de Zhang Yixing era perfeito e tinha a capacidade de me deixar perdidamente _boiola._

Quando Yixing desligou, virou-se bruscamente, derrubando-me no colchão. Ficou por cima de mim.

— Você é muito safado! — Ele apertou a minha bochecha.

— É carinho, Yixing. — Apertei sua bunda com uma das mãos. Ele apenas me deu um beijo e se levantou.

— Depois você faz carinho. — Foi até o roupeiro e começou a se vestir. Mesmo depois de quatro anos vivendo no Brasil, seu sotaque continuava forte, era uma particularidade linda. — Yifan já chegou a São Paulo. Agora se veste, ele está esperando no aeroporto.

— Não vai rolar nem mesmo uma mamadinha, amor? — Fiz minha melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado, o que não convenceu muito.

— Sem _o_ mamada agora! — Ele jogou uma das minhas camisetas em minha direção. — Só à noite.

— Tá bom, tá bom... — resmunguei e finalmente saí da cama, então andei até Yixing e abracei a sua cintura. — Mas eu ganho um _baijinho_ , né? — imitei seu sotaque. Em resposta, ouvi o riso mais bonito que podia existir.

❶

Yixing não gostava de dirigir. Ele tinha uma moto, amava pilotar pelas ruas caóticas de São Paulo (achava o trânsito um esporte exótico), mas não via a mesma graça no volante de um carro. Então a tarefa de conduzir o veículo ficava toda para mim.

Eu jamais reclamaria, porque meu namoradinho ficava adoravelmente sonolento no carro e acabava se encolhendo todo no banco do carona, lutando para não fechar os olhos. Era a coisa mais bonita que eu poderia algum dia ver.

Não conversávamos, mas era confortável. Eu só ouvia o meu coração latejando com aquela cena.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele quase dormia no carro, ainda fazia questão de cuidar da música no rádio. Quando Yixing estava olhando distraído pela janela, começou a tocar _Herz ubër Kopf._ Eu tinha em mente o básico do alemão e nunca precisei parar para pesquisar a tradução dessa música que ele amava para saber, de forma simples, o que ela falava.

O próprio nome já dizia muito, _coração acima da cabeça._ Essa não era a _nossa_ música, mas ouvi-la me fazia pensar nos momentos mais íntimos que eu tinha com Yixing.

O próprio instrumental já me trazia uma sensação de tirar o fôlego. Eu pensava em todas as vezes em que atravessávamos o nosso apartamentinho novo aos beijos, ou então quando nos deitávamos um sobre o outro logo em seguida, já sem as camisetas e com a respiração ofegante. Nesses momentos, nós nos encarávamos por alguns segundos e eu sentia o meu coração a ponto de saltar para fora.

Quando olhava aqueles olhos doces, eu tinha a certeza de que eu queria passar a minha vida inteirinha ao lado dele. Poxa, quatro anos de namoro, já morávamos juntos e tínhamos três filhos: nosso gatinho primogênito, Alberto; Klaus, um Dachshund que achamos abandonado na rua; e, por fim, um gato que Yixing trouxe de um abrigo e que não deu nome. Ele simplesmente chamava o gato de... _Gato!_

Cada detalhezinho nele me encantava.

Agora, encarando o rostinho adormecido em meio àquele congestionamento, tomei uma decisão. Eu iria pedir Yixing em casamento! Quer dizer... Não era como se eu tivesse decidido exatamente naquela hora. Eu já havia comprado uma aliança no mês passado, mas quando eu achava que era o momento certo... Um medo absurdo me atingia. Eu ficava com uma dor de barriga terrível e suava frio, não conseguia nem falar direito. Então acabava por deixar o pedido para o dia seguinte.

Yixing me arrastou para o hospital em uma dessas. Foi constrangedor dizer ao médico que eu estava vomitando de nervoso porque estava com medo de pedir meu namorado em casamento. _Ainda bem_ que as enfermeiras não me deixaram entrar acompanhado.

No fim, o senhorzinho que passava uma imagem relativamente conservadora acabou sendo um grande amigo naquele momento. Ele disse que quanto mais eu me pressionasse, mais difícil seria. Aquele era um passo que devia ser dado com tranquilidade para evitar frustrações. E que, quando fosse a hora certa, iria sair de modo natural, sem qualquer tipo de pavor.

Na verdade, o meu medo era Yixing não querer avançar como eu queria.

Chame de insegurança, tenho quase certeza de que era isso. Eu só sei que essa ideia me atormentava. O fato é que, naquele carro, eu soube que a hora certa estava cada vez mais próxima.

— Yixing... — Toquei sua coxa com cuidado, fazendo-o abrir os olhos lentamente. — Estamos chegando. Yifan está nos esperando do lado de fora?

— Ele está ali. — Apontou para um sujeito extremamente alto com feições um tanto intimidadoras.

Eles eram um enorme contraste.

Parei o carro próximo de onde o rapaz estava, em seguida, prontamente descemos do veículo para cumprimentar Yifan. Eu conhecia em partes a família de Yixing, pois fui com ele duas vezes para a Alemanha. Seus pais eram pessoas extremamente adoráveis, não me trataram com qualquer diferença por ser brasileiro. Eu só ainda não conhecia o meu cunhado, isso porque, pelo que sei, ele estudava e morava em Macau, na China. O que explicava muito o fato de que ele falava português, certamente estudou na universidade, já que era uma língua oficial do local, ainda que a população se comunicasse através do cantonês.

— Yifan, esse é o Baekhyun, meu namorado. — O Zhang tomou a iniciativa.

Aquele garoto me encarou com uma expressão que me assustava um pouco, depois ele disse algo em mandarim para o irmão, só então estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar. A temperatura fria da sua pele me deixava com mais medo ainda.

— Eu vou colocar suas coisas no porta-malas... — Sorri sem jeito e logo tratei de pegar suas bagagens, ele não se mostrou contra isso.

— Será que vocês podem me esperar? — pediu Yifan, curiosamente seu sotaque puxava um pouquinho do português de Portugal, algo bem sutil. Imagino que a referência da sua faculdade não seja a versão brasileira do idioma. — Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, não vou demorar.

Yixing assentiu pouco antes de que o garoto de quase dois metros fosse para dentro do aeroporto. Esperamos dentro do carro.

— Posso perguntar o que ele disse pra você? — questionei com receio, mas o mais velho não parecia se importar em responder.

— Yifan é mal educado, me perdoa. — Ele riu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro. — Ele falou que pensava que você _é_ brasileiro.

— Mas eu sou brasileiro!

— Você é, eu falei isso, mas ele acha que não por causa dos seus olhos.

— Ele conhece o mínimo do país que ele tá visitando? Tipo... Tem pessoas com todas as características aqui.

— Ele é teimoso. Não quer ficar _no_ Alemanha porque é chinês, então não tem que morar fora _de_ China. Eu não tento entender, só escuto.

— Mas... — Por mais que eu tentasse compreender, era complicado, as pessoas tinham visões diferentes do mundo. Talvez o amor de Yifan por sua origem fosse algo muito grande, eu não tinha o direito de julgar isso. — Então ele acha que você não é alemão por causa dos seus olhos?...

— Também. Ele diz que eu só nasci _no_ Alemanha, eu sou chinês, não tem que ficar no Brasil, Alemanha... Só China.

Bom, aquele patriotismo era até preferível do que um ou outro político que queria transformar o Brasil nos Estados Unidos. Yifan ainda admirava a China por ser a China, melhor do que os brasileiros que amavam o Brasil que eles fantasiavam, onde os costumes estadunidenses são aplicados e as pessoas portam fuzis na rua.

Eu amo o Brasil, o meu país, não os Estados Unidos.

— E o que você acha disso?

— Eu sou alemão, mas também sou chinês. Depende de quanto você é ligado _no seu_ cultura e como enxergam você. Eu não nasci _em_ China, eu só fui lá uma vez na minha vida, mas aqui me chamam de chinês, a minha família me deu isso, você sabe como é.

É... Eu sabia _bem_ como era. Até as pessoas da escola ou faculdade saberem que eu era filho de coreanos, eu era o _japa_ ou o _china._ Era assim que me chamavam, o que era particularmente ofensivo. O ponto é que, por conta das minhas características, as pessoas já me associavam a uma etnia.

Digo, eu sei meu local na sociedade enquanto descendente direto de asiáticos e os preconceitos que isso implica, também valorizo muito a cultura coreana, além de falar o idioma até hoje com a minha família. Acontece que eu me via simplesmente como um brasileiro com orgulho de suas origens.

Essas questões são subjetivas. Acho totalmente válido Yixing se reconhecer com ambas as nacionalidades, ele está na sua razão. Apenas fico um tantinho chateado por seu irmão tentar descartar isso por seus princípios pessoais.

— Mas... Quando eu tiver _meu_ cidadania brasileira, eu também vou ser brasileiro!

— Logo ela vai estar pronta... — Beijei seu rosto e liguei o carro assim que notei que Yifan estava voltando.

❷

— Eu não sei qual é a porra do problema que aquele cara tem comigo! — reclamei, abrindo outra lata de Polar. — Mas que merda, vocês só compram essa cerveja de sulista?!

— Nessa casa você não fala mal dessa cerveja — Sehun ameaçou.

Uma das sortes da minha vida foi ter a oportunidade de ser vizinho dos meus melhores amigos. Na verdade, eu e Yixing fomos morar juntos, em partes, porque o apartamento ao lado de onde Sehun e Chanyeol moravam estava para alugar.

E ainda bem que aquelas paredes eram grossas. Aquele casal era muito barulhento, o que explicava os diversos dias que Chanyeol caminhava esquisito, e vez ou outra era Sehun que ficava assim. Não me pergunte o que eles faziam, eu prefiro não saber, mesmo tendo uma ideia. Eu só ouvia uns gritos de Chanyeol dizendo _“mestre”_ de vez em quando, e isso me assustava.

Meu maior medo era de que Yixing curtisse essas paradas.

— Que seja... Eu não sei que merda eu fiz para Yifan. Eu só sei que ele me odeia.

— Por que você acha isso? — O Park chegou na sala, dando outra latinha para o noivo, e se sentou ao lado dele.

Claro que eles faziam todas aquelas coisas nojentas de casais — eu também fazia com Yixing, o que era completamente hipócrita da minha parte, mas eu secretamente gostava. É que eles conseguiam transcender quando falavam um com o outro fazendo voz de bebê e biquinhos e, _argh!_ , isso era algo a que eu não me submetia. O casamento deles estava marcado para o final do ano. Eu sabia que eles seriam um casal ainda mais grudento quando trocassem aquelas alianças.

Chanyeol deitou a cabeça no colo de Sehun, e o Oh, boiolinha do jeito que era, já começou a fazer carinho nos fios descoloridos do rapaz.

— O cara fala português, mas quando está na minha frente, ele só fala em mandarim com Yixing. Eu sei que é a língua deles, mas parece que ele faz de propósito para eu não entender e isso é tão rude.

— E Yixing? — Sehun franziu o cenho. — Ele responde em mandarim ou?...

— Nunca! Quando estão conversando na minha frente, ele sempre responde em português.

— Talvez ele só tenha vergonha de falar português... Você não acha?

— Eu duvido muito... — Verifiquei o horário em meu celular. Tratei de pegar a minha camiseta no sofá (aquela cerveja me fazia sentir um calor desgraçado) e a coloquei sobre meu ombro. — Agora eu tenho que ir pra fazer a janta do meu homem.

Era cômico, eu fazia a comida porque Yixing não sabia cozinhar, mas tínhamos um acordo tácito de que ele era responsável por lavar e secar a louça das refeições. O restante da casa, limpávamos juntos.

Quando voltei para o nosso apartamento, Yixing e seu irmão jogavam cartas no tapete da sala. Assim que fechei a porta, os dois olharam para mim. Yifan, em especial, não foi discreto ao olhar da minha cabeça aos pés com uma expressão de julgamento. Ele acabou por rir, e isso me deixou péssimo.

Pela primeira vez, em todo o tempo que estava com o Zhang, voltei a me sentir desconfortável com o meu corpo. A segurança que eu tinha criado para circular por aí sem camisa no verão parecia ridícula naquele momento.

Eu somente fui o mais rápido possível para o quarto e bati a porta. Depois só ouvi uma discussão entre os dois, e eu não entendi nada, já que eles falavam outra língua.

Naquela noite, Yixing fez questão de beijar meu corpo inteiro e falar o quanto ele me acha bonito.

❸

Eu andava fraco. Já fazia uma semana que eu controlava a quantia que eu comia. Não chegava a ser absurdo, eu apenas estava comendo menos do que era acostumado. Além de praticar mais exercícios. Novamente, não era nada fora do normal, apenas era algo fora do comum para mim... e que eu resolvi adotar por conta própria.

Era saudável? Não! Mas não pensei nisso no momento.

Eu saía para correr por uns vinte minutos todas as manhãs. Durante o dia, fazia todas as refeições, mas não comia os alimentos necessários para ter energia suficiente, eu seguia uma dieta sem acompanhamento médico. À noite, praticava alguns exercícios quando eu tinha certeza de que era o único acordado no apartamento. Eu estava perdendo peso aos pouquinhos, porém aquilo não era _nada_ saudável. Tanto que cheguei ao ponto de ficar tonto e ver tudo preto toda vez que levantava.

Yixing não sabia disso, eu fazia o possível para que ele não visse. Não queria que ele se preocupasse.

Mas eu acho que ele notou algo de diferente... Então, em um sábado, ele não me deixou sair para correr — eu dizia a ele que só iria caminhar. Quando tentei me levantar da cama, ele acordou e me abraçou forte, mantendo-me no colchão.

— Por favor... Fica comigo — sussurrou sonolento —, é cedo...

— Yixing, eu... — tentei falar, mas ele me interrompeu com um beijo.

Ele só encostou a boca na minha e continuou agarrado ao meu corpo.

— Fica. _Bitte, Schatz..._ — ele pediu mais uma vez, já de olhos abertos, mesmo que ainda confuso o suficiente para misturar português e alemão, e acariciando o meu rosto. — Depois eu faço o café da manhã para você.

Como eu poderia rejeitar um pedido daquele jeitinho? Ainda que eu resistisse, eu iria acabar desistindo de sair. O corpo de Yixing ficava ligeiramente mais pesado quando ele estava com sono, então seria impossível me livrar das pernas que rodeavam a minha cintura.

Não era como se eu quisesse me livrar, de qualquer forma.

— Yixing, você não sabe cozinhar... — Puxei o cobertor para nos tapar.

— Eu aprendi como faz panquecas. — Ele sorriu empolgado, fechando os olhos novamente por conta do sono. — _Magst du lieber heute Käse oder Schokolade?_

— De manhã? — Parei para pensar por alguns segundos. — Acho que prefiro de queijo. Onde você aprendeu a fazer panquecas?

— Sehun me ensinou ontem... Você precisa comer o que eu faço e dizer se é bom. Eu preciso aprender como cozinhar, e você precisa comer direito.

— Você sabe que eu não me importo de cozinhar a vida inteira pra você...

— Eu quero que você _cozinha_ a vida inteira pra mim. — Novamente, seu jeitinho errado de falar me derretia por completo. E como se não soubesse do quanto aquilo amolecia o meu coração, ele ainda falava aquelas coisas enquanto enchia meu rosto com seus _baijinhos_. — E eu quero fazer panquecas a vida inteira pra você, e ver você feliz e saudável.

A hora certa estava mais próxima ainda, eu podia sentir.

❹

****

Se eu pretendia correr em algum momento naquela tarde de sábado, meus planos foram completamente frustrados pela tempestade que resolveu atingir a cidade. Estávamos os três na sala, eu estava na poltrona vendo algum vídeo no meu celular, tendo todos os meus filhos deitados em cima de mim: Alberto, Klaus e Gato.

Às vezes, eu achava que Klaus não sabia que era um cachorro, ele se comportava como seus irmãos felinos. Mas eu respeitava isso e deixava ele fazer xixi na caixinha de areia.

Eu estava usando meus fones, Yixing jogava cartas com Yifan. Ainda que eu soubesse jogar, não me juntaria a eles, porque não me sentia confortável ficando perto do Wu. Ele nunca havia me dito nada diretamente, era neutro ao falar comigo, mas eu percebia, através de seus olhares e até do fato de que ele falava mandarim na minha frente, que ele não gostava de mim.

O maior iniciou o assunto, tipicamente no idioma que eu não entendia, mas a reação de Yixing me surpreendeu. Porque pela primeira vez ele repreendeu o irmão.

— Eu não quero falar mandarim na frente dele. Por que você não entende isso?

Yifan continuou falando, mas quando percebi que ele me encarava, pausei o vídeo que assistia e resolvi descobrir por que diabos esse cara me odiava. Eu sabia que em algum momento ele iria falar algo, e foi aí que tratei de preparar o tradutor para o que ele dissesse logo em seguida. Porém, tratei de agir como se nem percebesse nada, como se eu ainda prestasse atenção nas bobagens em meu celular.

Quando ele disse algo, o aplicativo conseguiu captar tudo. E, por Deus, aquilo me deixou tão mal.

Resumidamente, ele disse que eu poderia ser mais bonito se me exercitasse um pouquinho, e que não entendia como eu conseguia andar sem camiseta. Também falou que _Yixing poderia achar alguém mais atraente._

Aquilo foi o que mais me doeu. Eu passei a lutar contra o choro que insistia em tomar conta do meu rosto. Aquela era a merda da minha maior insegurança. Eu tinha um aspecto magro, minhas pernas eram finas, meus braços também, mas eu apenas tinha uma barriguinha, e é por isso que eu me escondi sob camisetas largas quase que a vida inteira.

Yixing era lindo, tinha um corpo esculpido, tal qual aqueles atores e modelos de roupa íntima, eu babava demais. Ele é um daqueles caras que basta uma piscadinha para deixar você solteiro, e ter afirmado o medo que eu tinha de ele não me achar atraente, ou encontrar alguém mais bonito do que eu, era doloroso.

Apesar de tudo, eu estava confuso com a situação. Porque Yixing somente atirou as cartas que segurava no chão, gritou algo em mandarim e foi para o nosso quarto, sem deixar de bater a porta.

Yifan pegou seu maço de cigarros e foi para a varanda fumar, encarando os vidros fechados por conta da chuva.

Eu fiquei chorando enquanto Klaus lambia a minha cara sem entender o que acontecia.

❺

****

Eu já havia chegado no centésimo abdominal quando vi a luz do corredor sendo acesa. Era madrugada, e eu estava aproveitando o fato de ser o único acordado para me exercitar na sala. Eu era silencioso, então definitivamente ninguém acordou por minha causa. Talvez fosse Yifan indo ao banheiro, logo não dei muita atenção.

Porém, quando ouvi os passos se aproximando, eu soube que era Yixing. Eu conhecia o jeito dele de andar. Parei ali o que estava fazendo e me deitei no sofá, abraçando uma das almofadas. Assim seria mais fácil fingir que estava dormindo.

— Baekhyun... — ele me chamou, e eu fui até que bom ao performar um resmungo enquanto abria os olhos lentamente. Yixing somente cruzou os braços e ficou me encarando. — Não tenta mentir para mim, não é assim que você acorda.

Eu acabei suspirando pesado e parando com a atuação.

— O que aconteceu, Baekhyun? — O maior se sentou no sofá. Eu permaneci deitado, olhando para ele. — Quase três horas e você ainda não foi dormir. Você está suado.

— Eu... Tava vendo TV.

— Tá desligado — respondeu sério, apontando para a televisão.

Era difícil falar qualquer coisa, somente fechei os olhos e deixei as lágrimas fluírem. Yixing não falava nada, só acariciava o meu rosto. Eu sempre admirei a sua empatia. Ele não me obrigava a dizer nada, só esperava eu estar bem o suficiente para explicar. Ele sempre agia assim quando havia algo errado.

— Eu tô com medo, Yixing.

— Do que você tem medo?

— De não ser bonito pra você.

O Zhang segurou a minha mão, ele parecia trêmulo. Isso me doía tanto.

— Por que você está dizendo essas coisas?

— Eu traduzi o que o seu irmão disse...

— Baekhyun, meu irmão é um idiota, eu amo ele, mas é um idiota. Ele não sabe de nada. — Yixing se deitou ao meu lado naquele sofá pequeno, era apertado, mas confortável. — Eu sei o que é bonito para mim, você é bonito. Muito. — Tentei responder, mas ele tapou a minha boca, não me deixou continuar. Meu coração pulava doido dentro do peito. Eu só queria enterrar a cara no pescoço de Yixing e nunca mais deixar ele sair do meu abraço. — Você é todo bonito. Lindo, na verdade. Eu não posso achar ninguém mais bonito, porque você é a pessoa mais _bonito_ que eu já vi e que eu vou ver. Você não precisa fazer esses exercícios todos, nem fazer dieta de proteínas, você já é perfeito. Essas coisas só _vai_ te fazer mal, você vai ficar doente.

— Me desculpa… — sussurrei.

— Você não tem que pedir desculpas. — Ele beijou meu rosto, sem deixar de me acariciar. — Eu te amo muito. Eu deixei de voltar para _o_ Alemanha pra viver com você, por que você pensa que alguém vai me tirar de você? Isso não vai acontecer, eu só vou embora se um dia você não me amar mais. Eu não quero que isso _acontece._

Ouvindo aquele sotaquezinho forte e os erros de gênero e conjugação, eu soube que a hora certa chegou. Eu queria Yixing do meu lado para sempre. Assim, criei a coragem que faltava. Não seria romântico como eu esperava, eu nem estava com a aliança naquele momento, ela estava guardada na minha escrivaninha. Mas isso não importava.

— Yixing... Quer casar comigo?

— O quê?!

— Eu juro que já comprei a aliança, eu só não sabia como pedir... Olha só, eu quero ficar com você, só com você. E pra sempre. Você aceita?

— Eu aceito!

Um grito empolgado e Yixing se atracando a me beijar. Foi isso que salvou a minha noite e me deu a certeza de que eu tinha a pessoa perfeita e que ela me amava. Sabendo disso, eu podia voltar a dormir sorrindo.

— Eu juro. — Ele se mexeu no sofá até estar com o rosto perto da minha barriga, e ali deixou mais diversos _baijinhos_ e carinhos. — Não existe alguém mais bonito que você.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço imensamente ao anjinho que betou a fanfic (não posso revelar no momento porque acabaria me entregando também, mas depois das revelações eu adiciono os devidos créditos), bAijinhos <3


	3. Die neuen Lichter e mais Baijinhos; extra II de II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gatilhos: menção de violência contra povos indígenas; menção de violência doméstica

Talvez, entre as melhores visões do mundo, a de Yixing agarrando-se aos lençóis brancos da cama enquanto afundava o rosto no travesseiro fosse uma fortíssima concorrente. Era delicioso ouvir seus gritos abafados e gemidos enquanto eu segurava seus fios negros com força e sussurrava aquilo que eu sabia exatamente que ele gostava de ouvir.

— Ah, Yixing... Você fica lindo assim... — Em momento algum parei de investir contra seu corpo, sentindo aquele aperto delicioso no pau. Yixing não estava muito longe de se desfazer. Era bom ver como ele inutilmente tentava esfregar seu membro no colchão, necessitado por alívio. — Desesperado pra gozar quando eu tô dentro de você.

Com aquilo, ele não se segurou mais, acabou por sujar o lençol. Não demorei muito também; me agarrei com força ao corpo do mais velho antes de me desfazer em seu interior. Por um momento me deitei ao seu lado completamente ofegante, mas Yixing fez o gesto típico com seus braços, que me chamava pra me aconchegar entre eles.

Era meu lugarzinho favorito no mundo.

— Feliz cinco anos... — falei baixinho e beijei seu peito.

Não que fosse algo necessário, já que minha família se dispôs a nos ajudar com isso, mas valeu a pena o tempo de quatro anos economizando o máximo possível para nos mudarmos para uma casa grande e bonita. No fim não era tão difícil pagar as prestações, pois os empregos que acabamos conseguindo eram bons. Chame de burguesia, talvez de fato seja — definitivamente é —, mas nos mudamos para uma casa em um condomínio fechado. Curiosamente, novamente vizinhos de Sehun e Chanyeol — não é por nada, mas o salário de advogado do Oh era gordinho o suficiente para pagar tranquilamente uma casa naquele lugar.

A casa era espaçosa, não chegava a ser uma mansão, mas era muito confortável. Klaus, Alberto e o gato que Yixing chamava de Gato corriam e brincavam pela casa. Mas no fim eles insistiam em dormir em cima de alguma estante. Klaus não tinha a habilidade de seus irmãos felinos para saltar em locais altos, então ele só se enfiava na cama de madrugada para acordar a mim ou a Yixing com lambidas no rosto. Deixávamos ele dormir entre nós e tratávamos aquele Dachshund como um verdadeiro bebê.

Naquela manhã, no entanto, não tinha cachorro nenhum em cima da cama — além de mim, é claro —, porque na noite anterior fizemos questão de trancar a porta e deixar nossos filhos quadrúpedes em uma espaçosa caminha na sala, até ligamos a televisão para distraí-los. Funcionou.

Isso, claro, porque a noite anterior era a véspera de nosso aniversário de cinco anos de casamento. E o plano era _aproveitar_ até a noite do dia seguinte. O que resultou em umas brincadeirinhas até algumas horinhas da madrugada, logo depois acordamos já com vontade de mais.

Na verdade, eu acordei com Yixing dando _baijinhos_ em meu pescoço e falando todo manhosinho que ele precisava de mim naquele momento. Não existia sono no mundo que me faria resistir àquele pedido. Então foi assim que começamos o dia completamente suados e espalhados pelos lençóis já bagunçados.

— O tempo passou rápido — devolveu Yixing, deslizando os dedos em minhas costas, enquanto eu já fechava os olhos para talvez dormir mais um pouquinho.

Era sábado, afinal, eu não me importaria de ficar até o meio-dia deitado com meu maridinho.

— Passou mesmo... — Sorri fraco, porém sincero. — Dez anos que a gente se conhece. Mal parece ter passado um ano.

O mais velho não disse mais nada, somente beijou minha testa e continuou abraçado em mim, acariciando-me e suspirando vez ou outra. Eu estava sonolento, mas podia ver que ele estava quieto demais e totalmente desperto. Nesses momentos, eu sabia que ele estava pensando em algo.

— Yixing... — chamei baixinho.

Às vezes ele estava distraído demais com seus pensamentos para responder. Foi então que cravei meus dentes em seu peito, para, em seguida, ouvir seu grito assustado. Yixing me apertou mais entre seus braços e deu um tapa em minha bunda como resposta.

A nossa dinâmica era engraçadinha.

— Doeu? — questionei, deixando beijinhos no local em que mordi.

— Um pouquinho. — O biquinho que ele fez me deu vontade de chorar, era tão bonitinho, quase tanto quanto o seu sotaque. — Mas eu gosto.

— No que você tá pensando, hm?

— Você não acha que _esse_ casa é muito grande para só nós dois? — Yixing encarava o teto. Eu olhava confuso para o seu rosto.

— Mas nós temos os gatinhos... E o Klaus. — Franzi o cenho, sem entender bem onde ele queria chegar.

— Eu sei, mas às vezes você não quer ter também um filho que não _é_ um gato ou cachorro? Ou que não _larga_ pelos na casa inteira? 

— Você quer ter um peixinho? — Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado. O Zhang riu.

— Não, Baekhyun. Um filho que fala!

— Um papagaio? Ah, Yixing, eu sou meio contra esse negócio de pássaro dentro da gaiola, sabe? Já assistiu Rio?

Ele não respondeu, só segurou meu rosto e me deu um beijo bem demorado para que eu ficasse quieto. Isso certamente funcionou, porque, além de tudo, fiquei bobinho e completamente derretido.

_Ele sempre me deixava assim._

— Não é animal, _schatz!_ — Sua risada era tão gostosinha de ouvir, que eu também acabei rindo, mesmo sem entender qual era a graça exatamente. — É um _filho,_ uma criança, Baekhyun. Que fala e chama a gente de papai.

— Tipo... Um filho pra trocar fraldas, limpar o catarro e juntar dinheiro pra pagar um apartamento quando crescer e for pra faculdade?

— Sim! Imagina isso, uma menininha correndo dentro casa e jogando _o_ boneca em você porque não quer tomar banho. — Yixing gargalhou e eu só estreitei os olhos.

— É bem sua filha então pra não querer tomar banho... — provoquei. Ele fez uma carinha de bravo que eu não conseguia levar a sério. — Eu imagino um menino fazendo careta para essas coisas com repolho da Alemanha que você faz desde que aprendeu a cozinhar.

— É bom para a saúde, Baekhyun!

— Pobre criança... Você vai fazer o menino comer chucrute?

— Tem vitamina C, é importante! Só não faço isso para o almoço porque você vai peidar fedido.

**_(...)_ **

Eu tentava respirar o mais discretamente possível, não podia fazer qualquer barulho se não quisesse que Yixing me encontrasse dentro daquele armário. Estava contendo até mesmo a tosse incessante que a aquela inflamação na garganta trouxe para mim diretamente do inferno, juntamente com aquele resfriado fodido.

Meu corpo estava bem espremido entre todos aqueles casacos pendurados. Era um pouquinho agonizante ficar em um lugar tão apertado. 

Não estávamos brincando de esconde-esconde ou algo assim. Acontece que, se Yixing me encontrasse, eu não teria como escapar _daquilo._

Ele até tentou me subornar... Ofereceu uma _mamada._ Mas não rolou, fugi e me escondi. E eu pensei que ele até desistiria de me encontrar e esqueceria aquela ideia em algum momento, então era só eu ficar deitadinho na cama e fingir que dormia quando ele aparecesse por lá. Inteligente, não?

Sim! Porém não foi o que aconteceu. Logo comecei a ouvir os passos dele se aproximando e ficando mais altos, então ele abriu a porta do guarda-roupa. Yixing tinha uma expressão neutra, segurando a seringa com o xarope em uma mão e uma garrafinha d’água na outra. Eu permaneci imóvel lá dentro, encarando-o sem dizer uma única palavra.

— Baekhyun, você precisa tomar. — Ele estendeu o dosador em minha direção — Por favor.

Fiz uma careta e virei o rosto para o outro lado. O Zhang suspirou pesado e se sentou no chão, de frente para mim. Com o tempo que passou em silêncio, estranhei, então voltei a olhar para ele.

Ele tinha uma carinha de decepção que despedaçou meu coração de um jeito terrivelmente doloroso. Já não me direcionava o olhar, seguia fitando o chão enquanto a sua falta de palavras me deixava um tantinho em pânico.

Yixing estava nitidamente triste, e eu sabia que era, em partes, minha culpa.

— Amor... Eu não preciso de remédio. É só eu descansar, em alguns dias eu fico bem.

Novamente, ele ficou quieto. E quando finalmente decidiu dizer algo, pareceu desviar completamente o assunto.

— Baekhyun, você lembra _aquela_ carnaval que a gente ficou em Salvador?

— Lembro...

— Eu fiquei doente por alguma coisa que eu comi, a gente ficou no hotel aquela noite. Era para a gente ter ficado mais três dias, mas você adiantou _o_ passagem do avião para a manhã seguinte. Passamos o resto do dia no hospital. Depois, em casa, estava muito quente, mas você ficou a semana toda comigo no sofá. Só me deixava comer sopa e não me deixava tomar banho sozinho. Você lembra disso?

— Sim, você estava muito fraco... Eu fiquei tão preocupado.

— Então você entende _o_ preocupação que eu tenho com você. Eu não vou brigar para você tomar remédio, mas você sabe como eu me sinto por te ver doente e como eu quero cuidar de você. 

Tendo dito isso, Yixing se calou outra vez e não me olhou mais. Ele ficou lá, parado. 

Com todo o cuidado do mundo, eu peguei a seringa com o remédio de sua mão. Tomei o xarope por espontânea vontade, sem protestar e ainda tentando não fazer cara de quem chupou limão. O mais velho me encarou e sorriu pequeno, chamando-me com as mãos para que eu saísse daquele armário e me aproximasse.

Rapidamente sentei em seu colo quase como uma criança, enquanto ele me abraçava firme e acariciava o meu cabelo.

— Você acha que o nosso filho ou filha vai ser chato pra tomar remédio que nem você? — questionou risonho e beijou meu rosto.

— Talvez. Toda criança é chata. — Fechei os olhos e me aconcheguei mais entre seus braços. — Mas você tem uma boa persuasão.

— E você vai comer _o_ sopinha de brócolis que eu vou fazer para você, não vai? — Seu sotaque estava lá, mesmo depois de 10 anos falando português; era um dos seus incontáveis charmes.

— Sopinha? — Preferi me fazer de desentendido. — Nem sei do que você tá falando.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, comecei a encher suas bochechas e sua boca de beijinhos, para tentar distraí-lo o suficiente para que ele esquecesse essa ideia de me dar qualquer tipo de sopa. _Ainda mais_ com brócolis. Já foi grande coisa eu ter tomado aquele remédio terrivelmente azedo.

— Baekhyun, não adianta você dar _baijinhos,_ vai comer _o_ sopa sim. — Ele segurou meu rosto, espremendo minhas bochechas antes de deixar um selinho em meus lábios e se levantar, levando-me junto.

Yixing me puxou pelo braço até a cozinha e me fez sentar no banco para cortar os legumes enquanto ele preparava a sopa. A tarefa se tornou automática para mim, porque eu já estava completamente aéreo, pensando em algo que ele disse mais cedo e que não saía de minha cabeça por nada.

— Então... — Resolvi tomar a iniciativa e iniciar aquela conversa. — Você quer ir adiante com aquela história de filhos?

— Hm... Se você _quer,_ eu quero. Eu tenho vontade. — Ele deixou a panela um pouco de lado para olhar para mim. — Você quer esperar?

Larguei a faca sobre a tábua de madeira e fiquei em pé ao seu lado, instintivamente abracei sua cintura. Para respondê-lo, meneei a cabeça em negação e a deitei em seu ombro — conseguíamos ser um casal meloso na maior parte do tempo, mas eu amava isso.

— Eu quero ser pai. — Beijei seu pescoço sutilmente. — Com você.

— Então... Vamos ser pais? — questionou conforme virava a tábua de legumes, _sendo a maioria brócolis,_ dentro da panela.

— Vamos! — Sorri animado e apertei seu corpo com força. — Amanhã mesmo falo com Sehun para ele cuidar de toda a parte legal da adoção.

Talvez eu estivesse sendo um estorvo agarrado feito um coala a Yixing enquanto ele preparava aquela sopa? Muito provavelmente. Mas ele era doce e carinhoso demais para me expulsar dali, então ele mexia aquele caldo segurando a colher com uma mão, e me fazia um cafunézinho com a outra.

Depois que ele terminou, colocou a comida em um prato fundo para mim. Eu até tentei resmungar que não estava com fome, mas não adiantou muito, Yixing só falou que eu estava doente e precisava me alimentar direito, então me levou para a sala pela mão como se eu fosse uma criança.

Não estava totalmente longe de ser.

Eu era doidinho pelas panquecas do meu marido, mas às vezes eu sentia falta de quando eu era o único que sabia cozinhar naquela casa.

Pelo menos ele me deixou escolher o filme. Eu estava bem entretido procurando por alguma coisa legal na televisão quando notei uma colher indo até a minha boca. Olhei para Yixing confuso.

— Você vai dar comida na minha boca?

Ele riu, e devo dizer que não importa quanto tempo passe, eu sempre vou reparar na covinha que se formava em sua bochecha a casa sorriso ou risada. Cada detalhezinho seu era perfeito, eu continuava perdidamente apaixonado por todos.

— Abre a boca logo, Baekhyun!

Achei graça naquilo, mas acabei obedecendo. Ele colocou a colher em minha boca. Meus olhos lacrimejaram quando aquela sopa horrível tocou a minha língua. Mas nem morto eu seria capaz de dizer que aquilo estava ruim, porque Yixing ficaria muito triste e se culpando por cozinhar mal. _Certo,_ ele não era dos melhores na cozinha, porém ele não tinha culpa do gosto terrível que os brócolis deixavam naquele caldo.

— O que foi? Por que você tá chorando? — Yixing questionou preocupado.

— É que... — engoli a sopa com dificuldade — Você me cuida tão bem, meu amor.

— Ah, meu bem... — Yixing sorriu outra vez e beijou meu rosto. — Eu te amo tanto!

**_(...)_ **

As noites de sexta-feira eram sagradas para mim e Yixing. Ficávamos até tarde no sofá trocando uns carinhos, uns beijinhos e até outras coisinhas a mais. Era sempre assim, e estava tão gostosinho ficar de amasso sob o cobertor quentinho, com a lareira da sala acesa e as pernas enroscadas... Definitivamente perfeito.

Nossos filhos peludos já estavam dormindo em suas caminhas na sala do andar de cima, o que significava que tínhamos toda a liberdade ali, no andar de baixo… O que deixou Yixing bem animadinho para tirar a minha camiseta. Para completar o clima, tocava _[Olhar 43](https://open.spotify.com/track/1oar565TIGGsQXjAMoCJdK?si=Sqr9rpuVQ7aaiBn81czoWw), _do RPM, na caixinha de som.

— _Seu corpo é fruto proibido, é a chave de todo pecado e da libido..._ — cantou junto à música com um sorrisinho, olhando em meu rosto. Eu inevitavelmente fiquei vermelho. — _E prum garoto introvertido como eu, é a pura perdição._

Seria repetitivo eu dizer pela enésima vez que seu sotaque me quebrava completamente?

Novamente, ele dedicou todos os seus _baijinhos_ ao meu abdômen — que até ficou um pouquinho definido com alguns anos de academia; meu maridinho sempre dizia que amaria aquela parte minha incondicionalmente. 

— _É um lago negro o seu olhar, é água turva de beber, se envenenar._ — Ouvir aquela voz docinha com a pronúncia tão adorável, logo do responsável pela fraqueza do meu coração, fazia com que eu rezasse para que aquele momento durasse para sempre. — _Nas suas curvas derrapar, sair da estrada e morrer no mar._

Eu estava pronto para agarrá-lo e sufocá-lo com beijos, mas fomos inconvenientemente interrompidos pelo som insistente da campainha tocando. E pelo jeito incisivo com que a pessoa apertava aquele botão, só podia ser Chanyeol.

Muito contrariado, levantei-me do sofá. Yixing não desgrudou de mim um único segundo, ainda nos enrolou no cobertor enquanto me seguia até a porta da frente. Quando abri a porta, não tive tempo de dizer absolutamente nada. Chanyeol pulou em cima de nós, falando rápido e desesperado em coreano. Eu não entendi uma puta palavra, mesmo sendo uma das minhas línguas maternas, então imagine o Zhang.

Sehun entrou logo em seguida — completamente molhado e com uma toalha enrolada na cintura —, fechou a porta e tentou acalmar o marido. Mas nada adiantava. Talvez o susto estivesse me impedindo de entender a situação também.

— O que foi, seu maluco?! — Empurrei Chanyeol para livrar nossos corpos de seu peso. — Você bebeu?

— Vocês vão ser papais?! Como não me contaram antes?!

Alternei o olhar confuso entre ele e Sehun, que por acaso era o advogado que procurei para preparar a documentação da adoção, o único além de mim e Yixing que sabia disso. Tudo bem que eu e o meu amorzinho escolhemos falar sobre isso para as pessoas apenas se as coisas começassem a dar certo, mas também não era como se quiséssemos esconder isso. Muito menos de Chanyeol, que era o meu melhor amigo desde que eu me entendia por gente.

Só que eu estranhei mesmo o fato de Sehun ter contado isso a ele. O Oh era alguém que prezava _muito_ pela ética de sua profissão, o que significava não sair por aí dizendo sobre o que trata com seus clientes.

— Olha só, eu juro que não fui eu que contei! — Sehun explicava e gesticulava nervosamente. — A minha secretária ligou quando eu estava tomando banho e eu pedi para o Chanyeol atender e perguntar o que ela precisava. Ela foi desatenta e disse de quem era o processo de adoção que faltava documentos. Então esse doido começou a gritar e veio correndo para cá.

— Vocês vão ser pais! Vai ter uma criancinha de fralda cagada correndo pela casa de vocês e comendo a ração dos gatos! — Chanyeol gritava com empolgação. — Depois que crescer ainda vai usar o cartão de vocês escondido para comprar roupinha em jogo.

— Por Deus.... — Levantei-me do chão e estendi a mão para Yixing para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Preferi ignorar aquelas bobagens que acabei de ouvir. — Sehun, que documento está faltando?

— Só o certificado de cidadania brasileira do Yixing, não se preocupem.

— Vocês vão ser papais! — O Park subitamente me ergueu no colo, ignorando meus gritos de pavor para que ele me largasse, e começou a correr por toda a sala de estar.

Yixing, para me ajudar, apenas estava rindo. Enquanto isso, Sehun corria atrás de nós, gritando para que Chanyeol me colocasse no chão antes que caísse e matasse a nós dois.

— Me solta, seu maluco! — berrei com toda a força de meus pulmões. Eu estava em uma idade em que já não podia mais ficar exaltado daquela forma, mesmo que ainda não tivesse chegado aos trinta. — Yixing, me ajuda!

O garoto só parou porque foi vencido pelo cansaço, assim me deixou livre. Fui correndo até meu marido e me enrosquei em seu corpo antes que Chanyeol enlouquecesse outra vez e resolvesse carregar um de nós. Maldito _crossfiteiro._

— Nesses momentos um _parabéns_ já serve, sabe? — Eu ainda respirava ofegante por conta do susto. — Yixing, traz o medidor de pressão, pelo amor de Deus.

Ao perceber o que fez, Chanyeol rapidamente foi até a cozinha buscar um copo d’água, enquanto eu me sentava no sofá. O Zhang revirava a gaveta do armário da sala, procurando o aparelho. Mas quando meu amigo voltou com a água, já melhorei um tantinho daquela _exaltação._

— Amor, não precisa mais! — falei para Yixing.

— Chanyeol, com todo _esse_ empolgação, quando é que vocês vão ser papais, hein? — o alemão questionou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

— É verdade... — Sehun sorriu travesso e cruzou os braços, escorado na parede. — Quando vamos ser papais, Chanyeol?

— Que isso, gente... Criança é legal quando é filho dos outros.

— Dou três meses pra você mudar de ideia — devolvi prontamente.

— Eu não quero ter que ficar limpando bunda de criança todo dia — Chanyeol resmungou, fazendo careta.

— Quando eu me acidentei de moto, você limpou a minha bunda por dois meses sem reclamar! — Sehun puxou a orelha do marido. — Eu tenho certeza de que você vai mudar de ideia ainda. 

— Espere sentado...

**_(...)_ **

— Yixing... — Abracei o corpo do maior por trás, enquanto ele ainda encarava a própria imagem naquele espelho, e apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro. — Você tá ajeitando essa gola tem dez minutos. Relaxa, você tá perfeito.

Um contraste muito grande podia ser percebido em nós dois. Enquanto Yixing vestiu uma camisa e calça social para receber a assistente social, eu estava de chinelo, bermuda e uma camisa do Flamengo.

Na minha concepção, não havia motivos para tanta formalidade. O intuito daquela visita era conhecer a nossa rotina, como éramos no dia a dia. Nos sábados eu não ousava nem chegar _perto_ daquelas roupas formais que eu usava para trabalhar.

— Você tem certeza? — Ele me encarou através do reflexo.

— Você _é_ perfeito — falei e beijei sua bochecha rapidamente.

Ele se virou para mim, colocando as mãos em meu ombro e sorrindo largo. Admirei seus olhos por algum tempo antes de acariciar seu rosto com cuidado.

— Eu tenho orgulho de ser casado com um homem tão maravilhoso como você, Yixing.

— Você acha que vamos ser bons pais? — sussurrou, de olhinhos fechados.

— Eu tenho certeza. Cuidamos tão bem um do outro, dos gatinhos e do Klaus durante todo esse tempo... Acho que vamos dar conta de cuidar de uma criança. — Acabei rindo baixinho, o Zhang fez o mesmo.

— Eu tô muito feliz, Baek.

— Eu também.

Tivemos tempo somente para um beijinho rápido. Logo a campainha tocou e eu fiquei subitamente nervoso. Era a assistente social. Yixing tomou a frente para atender a porta, eu fui logo atrás. Demos de cara com uma moça que aparentava ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que nós. Seu cabelo era azul e seu sorriso era simpático. Ela se apresentou como Amanda e tinha um sotaque paulista _bem_ acentuado.

Enquanto Yixing a acompanhava até a sala, eu fui correndo à cozinha para buscar a bandeja com os sanduíches e o suco que preparei — éramos preguiçosos, mas jamais maus anfitriões. Os olhos da mulher brilharam quando coloquei a comida na mesa de centro. Ela se sentiu mais do que à vontade para furtar um sanduíche logo de início.

— Então, peço desculpas se estiver soando rude, mas vocês têm nomes… _diferentes._ Vocês são estrangeiros, têm descendência?...

— Eu sou filho de chineses, mas sou alemão, nasci em Berlim. — A calma de Yixing naquela conversa me surpreendia _muito,_ porque eu estava morrendo por dentro, temendo que sofrêssemos com a famigerada _xenofobia._ — Baekhyun é filho de coreanos, mas nasceu no Rio.

— Que legal! — Ela sorriu, aliviando um pouco a tensão que eu sentia. — Vocês cresceram com culturas diferentes, então acho isso muito legal _mesmo._ Imagino que não tenham alguma preferência específica em relação à etnia da criança.

— Não mesmo, não achamos que isso seja um ponto relevante para a nossa escolha — tomei coragem para falar pela primeira vez.

— É ótimo saber disso! A maioria das pessoas tem preferência por crianças brancas de até quatro anos, o que acaba criando uma fila enorme de pessoas querendo adotar quando há poucas crianças com essas características. — Apesar de aquele assunto ser algo que eu não tinha muito entendimento, quando a assistente explicava parecia ser mais fácil de compreender. — E quanto à idade? Vocês têm algum limite?

— Pensamos em dez anos, talvez — respondi.

— É uma idade boa, já reduz bastante a fila de espera. — Eu observava nervoso enquanto ela anotava várias coisas apressadamente em sua prancheta. — Preferem um menino ou uma menina?

Ironicamente, eu e Yixing demos a resposta ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto ele disse “menino”, que era a minha preferência, eu disse “menina”, que na verdade era a preferência dele. Acabamos rindo ao perceber isso, e eu tratei de pedir licença à visitante antes de segurar a mão de meu marido e ir com ele até a cozinha para uma _rápida_ conversa.

— Achei que você quisesse uma menina... — Franzi o cenho.

— Eu quero.

— Mas então por que... — tentei falar, mas não consegui.

— Porque você quer um menino — ele me interrompeu antes mesmo que eu terminasse a pergunta.

— Na verdade, pra mim tanto faz... Você quer uma menina?

— Quero, mas e você?

— Eu quero o que você quiser. — Beijei seu rosto sutilmente. — Vamos adotar uma menininha então.

Bastou aquele tempo breve de ausência para Amanda comer mais uns dois ou três sanduíches. Aparentemente ela realmente gostou do lanche servido. Depois que falamos sobre nossa decisão, _várias_ outras perguntas vieram. Respondemos todas com tranquilidade. E ainda tivemos que mostrar a ela a casa — por sorte, havíamos previsto isso e limpamos tudo mais cedo.

Quando ela foi embora, nós nos atiramos no sofá, suspirando aliviados por tudo ter dado certo. Nossos medos incluíam desde xenofobia até homofobia, então estávamos consideravelmente nervosos desde o momento em que ficamos sabendo que a continuidade daquele processo dependia da aprovação de um assistente social após uma entrevista — que poderia acontecer um número indeterminado de vezes, dependendo da situação.

Porém, ao que tudo indicava, as coisas foram muito bem. Quer dizer... A bandeja de sanduíches que ela comeu a metade sozinha dizia muita coisa. Uma delas que eu era excelente na cozinha.

— O que acha de pedir pizza para o jantar? — perguntei, pegando um dos sanduíches que sobraram e deitando a cabeça no ombro do mais velho.

— Eu quero! — Ele ligou a televisão e procurou algum desenho animado para assistirmos, porque nós chegamos à vida adulta, mas a vida adulta não chegou totalmente até nós. — E sem pizza de alho, por favor.

— Por que não, meu amorzinho? — Eu nem gostava tanto daquele sabor, apenas provocava vez ou outra dizendo que iria pedir aquilo justamente porque eu sabia o motivo para ele detestar.

— O cheiro me dá vontade de vomitar.

— Ah, não seja assim... — Sorri travesso e levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo decentemente. — Imagine... Depois de comer umas cinco fatias de pizza de alho, eu chego bem pertinho assim de você e...

— Baek... — ele resmungou, tentando me impedir de falar. Eu chegava cada vez mais perto de seu rosto.

— Eu sussurro bem pertinho da sua boca que eu te amo, com aquele cheirinho gostoso de alho que eu sei que você adora.

Tudo o que recebi em resposta foi uma almofada tapando a minha cara. Inevitavelmente gargalhei, logo abracei Yixing de lado. Ele não protestou. Fiquei encarando seus pés e suas pernas por um tempo, o suficiente para ele reparar.

— O que foi, Baek?

— Você não tá desconfortável com esse sapato e essas roupas aí?

— Amor... Você sabe que tem outros jeitos de pedir pra eu tirar _o_ roupa, não sabe?

— Olha a hora para putaria, Yixing, nossos filhos ainda estão acordados!

**_(...)_ **

Não demorou para que recebêssemos uma ligação. Era uma noite de terça-feira, eu e Yixing estávamos pintando o quarto do segundo andar da casa, que seria da nossa filhinha. Não pintamos de rosa, concordamos que seria bem _clichê_ e que talvez a menina pudesse odiar essa cor. Então preferimos pintar algumas listras azuis para contrastar com o branco. Ficaria bonitinho.

Daquela vez quem estava no comando da caixinha de som era Yixing. O que explicava o tanto de músicas brasileiras do tempo da minha avó (se ela fosse brasileira), como _[Mamma Maria](https://open.spotify.com/track/42ldaCJSwLjmuPQXXyycbM?si=ckb_idvwRCq8VwrKN4EivQ), _do Grafite.

Em algum momento, parei de passar o pincel na parede e comecei a prestar atenção em Yixing. Ele cantava distraidamente enquanto pintava com lentidão; seu cuidado milimétrico era admirável. Mesmo que não tivéssemos delimitado onde pintar com fita crepe, ele ainda assim faria aquilo assustadoramente certinho.

Aquela canção que tocava era engraçada, mas ficava linda saindo dos lábios do meu maridinho. Eu sempre me via completamente encantado por aquele homem.

— Amor... — chamei baixinho — Tem tinta no seu nariz.

— O quê?! — Ele passou a mão livre no rosto, estranhando ela ter ficado limpa. — Não tem não!

— Claro que tem. — Aproximei-me e passei o pincel na ponta de seu nariz. — Bem aqui!

Antes de tudo, já adianto que a tinta não era nada tóxica. Então não havia qualquer problema em entrar em contato com a pele, exceto pela bagunça que faria. 

— _Hurensohn!_ — Yixing berrou em alemão, então me olhou indignado, e tratou de pintar meu pescoço de azul.

Eu sabia bem que ele tinha xingado a minha mãe, mas eu não consegui fazer nada além de rir e passar o pincel em sua bochecha. No mesmo instante ele pulou em cima de mim, fazendo com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no colchão que compramos naquela semana, ainda envolto pela capa de plástico.

E entre sentir a tinta gelada em minha pele e no cabelo, levantei a camiseta de Yixing para pintar a sua barriga. Ele se arrepiou todinho em meu colo e segurou meus pulsos acima da minha cabeça para que eu parasse.

O gesto foi um tantinho brusco, apesar de cuidadoso, e me pegou totalmente desprevenido. Ficamos parados por um bom tempo, apenas nos olhando. Foi aí que Yixing começou a se aproximar para me beijar. Primeiro nossos narizes ficaram acariciando um ao outro em um beijinho de esquimó, o que ajudou a espalhar tinta azul em nossos rostos. Depois disso, nossos lábios finalmente se encontraram, em beijinhos estalados e línguas um tantinho travessas.

Só paramos quando o meu celular no bolso tocou. Em qualquer outra circunstância, eu somente rejeitaria a chamada e voltaria a dar toda atenção ao meu amor. Mas estávamos ambos ansiosos por saber que a assistente social poderia ligar a qualquer momento para dar continuidade ao processo de adoção.

Ergui meu tronco no colchão, Yixing permaneceu em meu colo, e já coloquei a ligação no viva-voz desde o momento em que atendi.

— Alô?

— _Baekhyun!_ — a moça respondeu simpaticamente. — _Tenho algumas notícias. Seu marido está com você?_

— Sim, ele está ouvindo também — devolvi e abracei a cintura do Zhang com a mão livre, acariciando de leve em uma tentativa vaga de tentar acalmá-lo um pouquinho.

Eu também precisava daquela ajuda, falando a verdade.

— _Semana passada resgatamos uma menininha indígena de seis anos, a aldeia dela foi dizimada por capangas de latifundiários que queriam tomar as terras da comunidade. Ela é a única sobrevivente. Fugiu para a rodovia e uns policiais a encontraram._

Meu coração ficou extremamente apertado com aquela história, Yixing compreendeu pelo olhar que trocamos. Eu podia ver que ele sentia o mesmo.

— Como ela se chama? Ela está bem? — o mais velho prontamente questionou.

— _O nome dela é Kumari, e está bem sim, saiu ilesa. Estou entrando em contato porque vocês são os primeiros na fila de espera para adotá-la, considerando as preferências que vocês deram. Querem conhecê-la?_

— Sim! — respondemos juntos.

— _Ótimo, semana que vem vamos agendar uma visita ao abrigo._

Encerramos aquela ligação chorando como duas crianças, sem nos soltarmos por um único segundo. Yixing molhava a minha camiseta com as suas lágrimas, mas eu não me importava, eu fazia o mesmo com a dele. Passamos um certo tempo assim, sem acreditar que _de fato_ logo seríamos pais. Isso soava tão louco.

Depois de chorar mais um pouquinho contra o peito do maior, eu levantei meu rosto para encará-lo. Seus olhos e seu nariz estavam tão vermelhos quanto os meus certamente estavam. Acabei rindo ao ver que sua face estava cheia de manchas azuis por conta da tinta.

— Você tá todo azul... — sussurrei, dando mais um beijinho em seus lábios.

— Você também. — Seus dedos deslizaram por minha bochecha, sujando-me mais ainda.

— O que acha de tomarmos um banho? Amanhã terminamos de pintar as paredes.

— É melhor. — Ele se levantou de meu colo e estendeu a mão para me ajudar.

— Vai lá ligar o chuveiro, vou buscar nossas toalhas!

Talvez não tenha dado nem dois minutos, eu já peguei nossas toalhas no varal e estava entrando no banheiro. Yixing estava _peladão,_ com a água caindo em seu corpo. Eu só conseguia pensar em como eu tinha um marido perfeito da cabeça aos pés... Aquela visão era paradisíaca para mim.

Pode ser que eu tenha ficado tempo demais olhando para ele, porque fui pego no pulo.

— Você vai ficar me olhando ou vai tomar banho também? — O alemão deslizou a porta de vidro para jogar água em mim.

Fui ágil em pendurar as toalhas e tirar toda a roupa para ir para baixo do chuveiro. Sendo o maridinho boiola de sempre, já me enrosquei nos braços de Yixing e grudei meu corpo no seu. Ele me abraçou com força e encheu meu rosto de beijos.

— Eu te amo _tanto,_ Baekhyun! — O jeitinho carinhoso com que ele me apertava me aquecia completamente. — A melhor escolha da minha vida foi fazer aquele intercâmbio _no_ faculdade. 

— Yixing... Você acha que tem a ver com aquela intuição que você sentiu quando escolheu vir para o Brasil?

— Acho que sim. — Ele sorriu largo. — Algo me disse que eu ia encontrar um motivo pra ficar aqui pra sempre. Hoje tenho vários, mas você sempre vai ser o principal deles.

**_(...)_ **

Não era como se tivéssemos imaginado em qualquer momento a cena que se daria no abrigo, quando fomos conhecer Kumari. Ela estava assustada, tinha medo por sermos estranhos. Chegou a subir em uma árvore para não ter que falar conosco.

Estávamos no pátio do abrigo. Algumas crianças corriam e brincavam por lá, outras olhavam curiosas para nós, mas a garotinha permanecia em cima da árvore. A assistente social — a mesma que nos entrevistou — até tentava convencê-la a descer, mas ela dizia que não queria falar com os _tios._

— Eu posso tentar conversar com ela? — Yixing arriscou, se a sua carinha de cachorro abandonado não convencesse Amanda, eu não sei o que poderia convencer.

— Você tem certeza? — ela questionou.

— Sim... Eu acho. — Yixing riu sem jeito.

Eu me mantive quieto. Soltei a mão dele um tanto relutante, conforme ele se aproximava da árvore. Não que eu não quisesse que ele tentasse falar com a menina, acontece que ela estava nitidamente arisca, eu não tinha certeza se seria uma boa ideia insistir naquele momento. Para meu conforto, eu sabia que o Zhang era extremamente sutil e cauteloso ao abordar qualquer pessoa.

— Ei... — Ele se escorou no tronco de madeira, olhando para cima. — Qual é o seu nome?

— Você sabe o meu nome, tio — a criança devolveu ríspida. Acabei rindo da agilidade dela. Eu comecei a dar respostas inteligentes como aquela com uns dez anos.

— É verdade... Mas por que você não quer conversar com a gente?

Ela não respondeu, ficou encarando Yixing. Eu observava de longe, ainda apreensivo com aquela ideia. Demorou um pouquinho, mas ele finalmente disse algo.

— O meu nome é Yixing, e aquele é o meu marido. — Apontou para mim. — O nome dele é Baekhyun.

Kumari olhou curiosa para mim, nisso o maior sinalizou para que eu me aproximasse. Andei com cuidado até ficar ao seu lado. A garota me encarava e eu quase podia ver um grande ponto de interrogação em seu rosto. Agora, olhando de perto, ela parecia ser tão adorável — apesar da acidez em suas repostas.

Seus cabelos eram negros e longos, chegavam à cintura, eram extremamente lisos, e ela ainda tinha uma franjinha fofa cobrindo a testa. Seus olhos eram grandes e escuros, tão bonitos quanto seus cabelos.

— Você casou com um menino?

— Sim! Mesmo ele soltando pum fedido — Yixing respondeu e a menina riu.

— Yixing! — repreendi, fingindo indignação, então me virei para falar com a pequena. — Você sabia que ele não gosta de tomar banho?!

— Que nojo, tio!

A assistente social gargalhava ali perto, eu também não pude evitar. Senti minhas costelas sendo cutucadas pelo mais velho, tudo o que fiz foi apertar suas bochechas.

— Mas acredita que hoje o Yixing tomou banho só pra vir aqui conhecer você? — remendei o assunto, abraçando a cintura do rapaz. — Por que você não brinca com ele na gangorra?

— Tá bom.

Eu fiquei realmente surpreso com a facilidade que tivemos em falar com Kumari, não parecia mesmo que há poucos minutos não queria nem olhar para nós. E para nos deixar ainda mais em choque, ela segurou a mão de Yixing para levá-lo até a gangorra.

Era engraçado ver como as pernas dele ficavam dobradas por conta da altura baixa do brinquedo. E quando foi a vez de seu banquinho ficar no alto, a garotinha não quis deixá-lo descer. E, mesmo que os pés do Zhang estivessem tocando o chão, ele deixou que a criança acreditasse fielmente que ele só poderia sair de lá quando ela decidisse.

— Tio Yixing vai ficar de castigo! — provocou, mostrando a língua.

— Ah não! — Yixing falando de modo teatral era algo que eu certamente listaria entre as coisas mais adoráveis do mundo. — Baekhyun, você vai ter que me ajudar!

— Se vira!

Enquanto Kumari gargalhava do falso desespero do alemão, algo muito curioso naquele pátio me chamou a atenção. Sob a sombra de uma árvore, um garoto completamente vestido de preto — o que era questionável, considerando o calor daquele dia — lia um livro. Ele aparentemente tinha traços asiáticos, concluí ao reparar em seus olhos. Eu diria que ele tinha, no máximo dos máximos, quatorze anos.

Mas o que me deixou intrigado, no entanto, era o livro em suas mãos. _Lucíola,_ de José de Alencar. Eu li aquele livro no ensino médio, muito contra a minha vontade, e sabia que aquele livro _talvez_ não fosse muito para a idade dele. Não tanto por conta da temática, ainda que seja a história trágica de um homem que se apaixonou por uma prostituta, mas sim por conta do vocabulário de difícil compreensão.

Ler aquela história foi quase como falar com Yixing nas primeiras semanas em que convivemos, quando dependíamos do tradutor para praticamente tudo. A diferença é que o livro era mais complicado.

Aproximei-me discretamente da assistente social, que observava com um sorriso meu marido e Kumari.

— Quem é aquele menino? — Sinalizei cauteloso com a cabeça para apontar para o garoto vestido de preto.

— O nome dele é Lucas. Era de uma família japonesa bem rica de São Paulo, mas a mãe dele acabou fugindo do país, o pai já era agressivo, então começou a ter uns problemas com bebidas e apostas, acabou piorando... Tiramos ele de casa depois de uma denúncia dos vizinhos. O pai batia nele, acabou sendo preso.

— Caramba... Que pesado. — Olhei mais uma vez para o menino. — Ele está aqui há quanto tempo?

— Ele veio para cá com uns sete anos, agora já está com treze. As chances de uma criança ser adotada depois dos dez anos são muito baixas.

— Eu... Posso falar com ele?

— Claro! Sem problemas.

Fui lentamente até o garoto, então me sentei no banco em frente ao seu. Ele não notou minha presença, ou simplesmente não mostrou ter notado, parecia estar concentrado em sua leitura.

— Nunca vi alguém da sua idade lendo esse tipo de livro. — Apesar de falar aquilo de forma direta, eu estava nervoso e com medo de estar sendo inconveniente.

— Cara, as crianças daqui riscam a maioria dos livros. — Ele me direcionou o olhar e fechou o livro. — Ou eu leio essas coisas de duzentos anos atrás ou eu leio os gibis do Dudão.

Acabei rindo e relaxei um pouco a postura naquele banco. Certo, eu já sabia que o moleque não me odiava.

— E você gosta desse livro?

— Eu já li umas cinco vezes e detesto. 

— E o que você realmente gosta de ler?

— Acho que mistério, suspense... Essas coisas. 

— O que você acha de eu te emprestar um livro da próxima vez que vier aqui? Você consegue ler até a outra semana?

— Se não for problema pra você, eu aceito. — O menino sorriu. — Qual é o seu nome?

— É Baekhyun... — Parei de falar quando ouvi a voz de Yixing, provavelmente já era hora de ir embora. — O meu marido tá me chamando, eu tenho que ir. Qual é o seu nome?

Achei que ele poderia ficar desconfortável se eu dissesse que já sabia o seu nome, então optei por fingir que a assistente social não me contou.

— É Lucas!

— Foi ótimo te conhecer, Lucas!

**_(...)_ **

Fizemos algumas visitas ao abrigo, pelo menos uma vez por semana íamos até lá. No primeiro dia já falei com Yixing sobre Lucas e sobre a minha vontade de cuidar daquele menino. Isso tinha alguns motivos. Eles iam desde a história triste, assim como a de Kumari, até o fato de que ele provavelmente não seria adotado por outra família por conta de sua idade.

Saber que aquele garoto estaria fadado a viver sem uma família e ficar à própria sorte quando fizesse dezoito anos e tivesse que sair do abrigo me deixava profundamente chateado. Eu me sentia no _dever_ de fazer algo para evitar isso.

Yixing concordou sem hesitar em comunicar à assistente social a nossa intenção de adotar os dois. Tratamos de desocupar outro quarto da casa e ajeitar tudo para recebê-lo. Quando falei sobre isso ao menino, ele quase chorou na minha frente.

Quando íamos ao abrigo, levávamos bichinhos de pelúcia para Kumari e livros para Lucas. Na semana seguinte eu conversava com ele sobre o livro que havia emprestado. Os encontros com as crianças eram extremamente agradáveis. Lucas ficava completamente fascinado quando Yixing contava sobre a Alemanha e outros lugares que já visitou, e nunca mostrava qualquer estranhamento em relação ao fato de sermos um casal de dois homens.

O estranhamento de Kumari, no entanto, não fora algo com viés preconceituoso. De forma alguma. Acontece que ela era pequena e provavelmente nunca havia visto um casal do mesmo gênero. Sua pergunta naquele dia fora somente curiosidade.

Em outros momentos, ela ria quando Yixing falava _baijinho,_ então ele fingia ficar bravo. Eu somente me derretia todinho e o enchia de beijos no rosto inteiro.

Também notamos que, à cada visita, os dois pequenos — Lucas não era tão pequeno assim, era um garoto alto para a sua idade, então usamos no sentido carinhoso a palavra — também se aproximavam. Certo dia, quando chegamos ao abrigo, ficamos um bom tempo observando de longe o garoto empurrando a menininha no balanço.

Foi algo tão lindo que eu me senti na obrigação de tirar uma foto. Mandei para Sehun e Chanyeol. O meu celular quase travou com os diversos áudios que recebi do Park. Depois mandei para os meus pais, a minha mãe mandou diversos _emojis_ de beijinhos e flores, enquanto meu pai disse que eles deveriam conhecer o Rio o quanto antes.

Porém chegou um momento do processo de adoção que não faríamos somente visitas ao abrigo, poderíamos levar eles para passear, passar a tarde... Coisas assim. Até que eles nos conhecessem completamente, então a assistente social faria uma avaliação para permitir que eles morassem conosco.

A primeira vez em que saímos foi em uma tarde de sábado. Estava muito quente, Yixing usava uma camiseta do Corinthians, para contrastar completamente com a minha do Flamengo — sim, meu marido se descobriu apaixonado por futebol ainda nos primeiros anos no Brasil, mas só depois que casamos que ele se tornou torcedor de um time.

Levamos as crianças ao shopping. Primeiro fomos àqueles salões cheios de jogos de fliperama e tudo mais, eu perdi _feio_ para Yixing e nós dois perdemos _mais feio ainda_ para Lucas. Depois fomos para a máquina com bichinhos de pelúcia. Eu peguei um dinossauro azul estranhamente grande para Kumari — daqueles pescoçudos —, um unicórnio roxinho para Yixing e uma pelúcia do Donkey Kong para Lucas.

Depois disso fomos ao cinema. Enquanto os pequenos estavam distraídos com o filme, eu e meu maridinho trocamos um beijinho ou outro. Era difícil descrever o quanto estávamos felizes.

Quando o filme terminou, pagamos sorvetes para as crianças. Eu melei a bochecha de Yixing com o meu sorvete, ele fingiu estar indignado, enquanto Kumari não parava de rir dele. Por fim, fomos até uma grande livraria. Enquanto Yixing ajudava a menininha a escolher alguns livros de desenhos, eu deixei que Lucas escolhesse quantos livros ele quisesse.

Apesar da liberdade que dei a ele, o moleque só pegou três livros. Quando eu disse a ele que ele poderia pegar mais, ele apenas disse que seria muito abuso e que em outro passeio ele pegaria mais livros. Eu prometi que em cada passeio eu daria a ele um livro novo.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu abracei o _meu filho._

Kumari, no entanto, não foi nada tímida. Encheu os seus braços _e os de Yixing_ com livros. Pagamos tudo com muito gosto. Depois disso, fomos para o carro, o sol já estava se pondo. O trânsito estava complicado, então levamos uns quarenta minutos para chegar ao abrigo. A garotinha já estava adormecida, portanto Yixing a levou no colo para que ela não acordasse.

Escrevi nossos números em um bilhete e deixei com Lucas, caso ele ou Kumari precisasse de algo. Falei que não iria demorar para que eles fossem para a nossa casa. Foi a primeira vez que ele me chamou de _pai._ Também chamou Yixing, e o Zhang quase chorou ali mesmo.

A assistente social agradeceu por todo o cuidado e carinho que tivemos com as crianças, nós fomos embora.

— Você acha que eles vão ser felizes vivendo com a gente? — questionei, dando partida no carro para voltarmos para casa.

— Eles pareciam muito felizes hoje, Baek. — Ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha coxa. — Que nem a gente.

— Eu acho que essa foi uma das melhores escolhas que a gente já fez.

— Eu também acho — disse Yixing por fim, antes de deixar um beijinho na minha bochecha e ligar o rádio para colocar mais uma de suas farofas brasileiras para tocar.

— Ei... Quem você acha que a Kumari vai chamar de pai primeiro?

— Hm... Eu! Eu dou mais presentes pra ela!

— Você vai deixar ela muito mimadinha, Yixing! — brinquei, dando risada logo em seguida. — Mas, de verdade, também acho que ela vai chamar você de pai primeiro.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, talvez uns quinze minutos. Nisso, já estávamos entrando no condomínio em que morávamos.

— Eu acho que ela não vai jogar _o_ boneca na sua cabeça pra não ir tomar banho — o maior falou depois de algum tempo.

— Claro que não, Yixing. Ela vai jogar a boneca na _sua_ cabeça pra _você_ ir tomar banho. — A expressão brava dele me fez gargalhar.

— E eu sei que o Lucas não vai fazer careta pra comer repolho, porque _você_ que é o chato pra comer.

— Desculpa, meu amor, mas é que _repolho..._ É complicado, não acha? — Estacionei o carro, logo descemos.

— Vou fazer para o jantar!

Com aquela resposta, corri até Yixing e o abracei contra o carro, enchendo seu rosto de beijinhos e murmurando _“hoje é sábado, dia de pizza”,_ enquanto tentava fazer com que ele esquecesse aquela ideia de preparar chucrute.

E funcionou. Na verdade, ele esqueceu até que precisávamos comer algo, porque tratou de me arrastar para dentro de casa para a gente se amassar um pouquinho no sofá.

**_(...)_ **

Estávamos errados quando pensamos que Kumari iria chamar Yixing de pai primeiro. Mas ela também não me chamou.

Ela e Lucas já estavam em nossa casa há duas semanas. Eu e o Zhang estávamos discutindo se deveríamos colocar presunto ou frango na lasanha, quando a garotinha apareceu na cozinha gritando _“Papais! Papais!”,_ porque Klaus tinha feito cocô no tapete da sala. Ela não entendeu por que não fomos limpar na hora e começamos a chorar.

Depois de um tempinho nos encarando confusa, achando que estávamos chorando porque o cachorro tinha feito cocô, ela se aproximou e abraçou as nossas pernas.

— Papais, não precisam chorar! — a pequena disse. — É só cocô!

Na hora eu a peguei no colo, ajeitando a tiara torta em sua cabeça.

— Não se preocupa, filha. — Eu sorri e limpei as lágrimas em meu rosto. — A gente tá chorando de feliz.

— Feliz porque o Klaus fez cocô?! Que nojo!

Yixing não se conteve e começou a gargalhar no seu jeitinho escandaloso de sempre. Eu acabei rindo também.

— É... Ele tava doente da barriguinha, não conseguia fazer cocô. — Coloquei ela no chão novamente. — Mas se você enxergar ele fazendo cocô no tapete outra vez você tem que brigar e falar pra ele fazer no jornal, mas não bate!

— Tá bom, papai!

— Cadê o seu irmão? Já estamos fazendo o jantar.

— Ele tá brincando de lutinha com o tio Chanyeol! — Kumari apontou para a janela, onde tínhamos a visão do quintal da casa ao lado.

Além de crossfiteiro, o Park também havia se especializado em Muay Thai em seu mestrado para trabalhar com lutadores de primeira, e ele descobriu que Lucas levava jeito para a coisa. Desde então ele montava seu tatame nos finais de semana para treinar o moleque.

Estávamos considerando _mesmo_ pagar aulas para ele. A nossa única preocupação era a sua idade, então o plano era esperar que ele fizesse quatorze anos.

— Então, enquanto o papai Yixing vai limpar o tapete — dei a indireta para o Zhang, que fez uma careta —, nós vamos lá buscar o seu irmão e chamar os tios para jantar com a gente.

— Não! O tio Sehun vai comer tudo, não vai sobrar pra ninguém!

— Não seja maldosa, Kumari. — Segurei a sua mão, já guiando a pequena até a casa de meus amigos. — Tem bastante lasanha. E o tio Sehun sempre te dá chocolate!

A cerca-viva que separava os terrenos era baixinha, mas não o suficiente para que a garotinha conseguisse pular sem ajuda, então eu a levantei naquele momento. Chanyeol e Lucas estavam treinando golpes no chão. A menina correu e pulou em cima deles.

— Você vai transformar meu filho em um crossfiteiro?

Enquanto Kumari acertava o irmão mais velho com seus socos fraquinhos e ele fingia que estava levando uma verdadeira surra dela, Chanyeol se levantou e veio até mim.

— Jamais, os crossfiteiros da minha academia só vão lá pra mostrar os muques e competir quem leva o shake mais artificial. Se tudo der certo, seu filho vai ser um grande lutador.

— E pelo jeito a Kumari também... — Apontei para a menina lutando com o irmão.

— Eu acho que ela vai para o MMA, cara.

Depois de um pouquinho de conversa sendo jogada fora, convidei Chanyeol e Sehun para o jantar, então levei as crianças para casa. O garoto já entrou em casa sem os chinelos e Yixing quase chorou pedindo para ele não andar descalço para que não se resfriasse.

— Lucas, vai tomar banho, depois vem ajudar a gente com as lasanhas — pedi com jeitinho, enquanto descascava as batatas para fritá-las.

— Deixa eu tomar banho depois da janta, pai... Tô morrendo de preguiça.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Kumari já foi bem incisiva em seu pedido. Ela jogou seu dinossauro de pelúcia na cabeça dele com um gentil _“Vai tomar banho, seu fedido!”._

— Vai logo, a sua irmã tá mandando — reforcei o pedido e logo ri.

Não demorou tanto para o jantar ficar pronto. Poucos minutos depois de anoitecer, já servimos a mesa, e nossos amigos também estavam lá. Tinha lasanha, arroz, batata frita e chucrute — porque Yixing era louco nesse negócio de repolho.

Mas a carinha chateada do meu maridinho porque ninguém além dele estava comendo a iguaria alemã doeu tanto em meu peito.

— Filha, se você deixar eu colocar o que o papai Yixing fez no seu prato e você comer um pouquinho e falar que tá muito bom, eu compro algodão doce pra você amanhã — sussurrei para a menina ao meu lado.

— Mas é ruim, papai! — ela devolveu tão baixinho quanto, para nossa sorte ele estava distraído com alguma história absurda de um dos clientes de Sehun que queria processar um supermercado por não ter a marca de macarrão favorita dele.

— Por favor, eu também vou comer um pouco. Ele tá tão triste...

— Tudo bem, não precisa do algodão doce, eu como.

Assim, fiz questão de fazer barulho ao pegar a travessa com o chucrute, para que Yixing notasse que iríamos comer aquilo. Coloquei um pouco no prato de Kumari e depois no meu.

Ela encheu o garfo com aquilo, e eu pude ver seus olhos lacrimejando quando ela colocou a comida na boca. Isso sempre acontecia comigo, aquele negócio era _ruim demais._ Não era nem por falta de habilidades do Zhang, mas porque era _repolho_. Yixing sorriu, mas logo se mostrou preocupado.

— Por que você tá chorando, filha?!

— É que isso tá muito bom! Parabéns, papai!

Chanyeol que não era bobo nem nada, percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali, então fez tudo o que podia para conter o riso — é claro que o chute que eu dei em sua canela foi bem motivacional para que ele ficasse calado.

Ele só se inclinou na direção do marido e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Sehun, meu amor... Você bem que podia ver a documentação pra gente na segunda... — Notei ele falando com o mais novo.

— Documentação? — Talvez fosse a surpresa que estivesse impedindo Sehun de entender do que Chanyeol falava.

— Eu quero ser pai, Sehun. Ou você não quer um filhinho que finge junto com você que gosta daquele mingau ruim que eu faço? Olha que coisinha mais adorável!

— Como você sabe que eu não gosto daquele mingau?

— Nem eu gosto, eu só como porque é proteína!

**_(...)_ **

Já tinha dois anos que eu e Yixing éramos pais. Nossos filhos eram fortes, saudáveis e extremamente carinhosos. Estávamos nas férias de inverno, Lucas já tinha quinze anos, Kumari havia feito oito há pouco tempo. Naquela tarde preguiçosa de domingo, eu e meu marido aproveitávamos o calor do sol em um banquinho quintal, enquanto observávamos de longe nosso filho mais velho ensinando a caçula alguns golpes que aprendeu desde que começou a frequentar a academia de Muay Thai.

Eles estavam tão alheios, entretidos com a companhia um do outro. Eu e Yixing sentíamos nosso coração completamente aquecido com aquilo.

— Baekhyun... — ele me chamou baixinho, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro. — Posso contar uma coisa?

— Claro...

— Sabe todos esses anos que você ficou bobinho toda vez que eu falava _baijinho?_

— É... É meu ponto fraco.

— Então, eu só falei errado na primeira vez. — Ele sorriu sem jeito. — Eu sempre soube como falar, mas você achava tão fofo e me beijava todinho sempre que eu errava, que eu sempre falei errado de propósito.

— Você... — Eu virei meu corpo para ele, sem saber exatamente como reagir ou o que dizer. — Que saco, Yixing. Eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo!

Apertei ele entre meus braços com força, enquanto beijava mil vezes o seu pescoço — de um jeitinho totalmente carinhoso, juro por Deus. Ele ria e me fazia um cafuné gostosinho, eu me sentia no céu.

— Você vai parar de falar _baijinho?_ — perguntei.

— O quê? E parar de te ver boiolinha desse jeito? Nunca!


End file.
